The Bed of Betrayal
by TenaciouslyNostalgic
Summary: When friendships fall apart, and true love is not always as it seems, who can one turn to for help? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
 _Musa_

"Riven, do you have any idea how much I want to kill you right now?" I choke into the phone before hanging up.  
"Boyfriend troubles?" Stella asks me as she flicks through her magazine.  
"Oh yes, just the usual Riven being Riven!" I tell her as I plop on the couch next to Bloom and Flora.  
"I told you that he was a pig, didn't I?" Stella pouts at me.  
"Ignore her," Bloom says, with a pointed look at Stella. "Tell us what happened?"  
"Well, it's going to sound stupid, but, I'm sick of being the one who organises all our dates. I've told him this so many times but he never listens! So anyway today on the phone, I was dropping all these hints about how I would like to catch-up with him soon, but he didn't catch on and then I cracked it at him and hung up," I say sadly as I lean against Flora.  
"Well, some people are just really bad at picking up hints, you just have to tell them straight out. Maybe he didn't realise that you were hinting, so you can't be too mad," Flora tells me reasonably.  
"It's true, his mind is probably more on the logical side then the emotional one," Tecna tells me as she glances up from her laptop. "Oh is that the time, well I'd best be off."  
Tecna stands up and runs her hands down her clothes. As she walks out she glances at the hallway mirror, and fixes her hair before closing the door.  
We all stare after her in shock.  
"Um, did Tecna just check her hair?" Layla wonders aloud in bewilderment as she bends down to pick up the fork she had dropped in surprise.  
"Yeah, that is so not like Tecna," Bloom says as she stares at the mirror.  
"What a hypocrite, she says it's stupid to stand around in front of a mirror and see what you look like. She always tells me off when I look at myself!" Stella says angrily.  
"Stel, honey, that's because you stand around talking about how sexy and hot you are," Layla giggles.  
We can't help it, we all start laughing. It's true, Stella is a nice girl, deep down, but she can be rather vain.  
"Just because some of us take pride in our appearance," Stella mutters as she strides to her bedroom.  
Through the door we can hear her reassuring herself that she looks as gorgeous as always, and that everyone else is a jealous troll. And yes she knows we can hear everything, that's why she's saying, thank-you very much.  
"Anyways back to your problem, I wouldn't stress about it, you two always fight and end up making up afterwards. It's like your system," Bloom says as she goes over to Stella's magazine and starts reading from where she left off.

Blooms truthful words sting, in the past two years that Riven and I have dated we have fought around 90% of the time and had angry/ makeup sex 100% of the time; gosh I sound like Tecna. Maybe we aren't that great for each other. I think maybe it's time we broke up because our relationship just doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Sure relationships aren't all sunshine and lollipops, but I shouldn't feel drained… Should I? At least not in a healthy relationship.

Oh I just don't know anymore; everyone else gets along fine with their boyfriends, why am I the only one with problems? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
 _Tecna_

"Hey I thought you weren't coming today," a familiar voice calls out. "You were quite late."  
"As if I would be late by my own devices; a complication arose back in our dorm, so it slowed me down. Musa was-" I'm cut off by him lowering his mouth to mine.  
"Wow," I say after we break apart, a big smile playing on my lips. "You're never that spontaneous."  
I look at him and I can feel my heart quicken; he has always had that effect upon me.  
"I like that," I say as I lean into him. He responds by pushing himself up against me as he clamps his mouth to mine.  
The kiss feels so right, so sweet, yet so passionate.

We are meant to be together, maybe even for eternity.

I think he may well be my soul mate; not that I usually believe in such hogwash… but I guess love really does numb the mind and enhance the senses. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Bloom_

"You look a-mazing!" Stella cries out as she orders me to twirl.  
"Are you sure it's not, you know, too revealing?" I ask as I look down at my shoes.  
The dress is rather tight, and short, and low cut, showing off a lot of non-existent cleavage. I guess I do look 'hot' but, I try to tug my hemline down, is it too much? Don't they say you either show leg or chest? Not both? In hindsight, I think it's best I change into something more suitable.

"Bloom, you look fine, I wear stuff like that all the time, so don't stress it," Musa tells me lying on my bed.  
I know she's trying to make me feel better but, no offence to her or anything, but her clothing style is really, well, different to what I would feel comfortable in. I mean take now for example, she's wearing ripped up baggy jeans that show off her red underwear, a basically transparent crop top that emphasising her toned stomach fully equipped with a piercing. Though looking at her closely, I can see the redness in her eyes; she's been crying over Riven. Oh why can't she see that they just don't suit each other? He's a bad boy and everyone knows that they only break your heart. She should look for a gentleman, like my Sky. He really is the sweetest man.  
"You look pretty, your eyes really stand out in that dress," Flora tells me.  
"Hmmm, maybe I should change?" I murmur looking at my reflection.  
"No. You look great just go! You're going to be late! He'll be here any second now," Stella commands as she grabs my clutch, jacket and hauls me towards the door.  
"Have fun!" She smiles before pushing me out into the corridor and locking the door.  
"Stella!" I yell.  
"Don't just stand there; I think I heard him pull up. Run!" she tells me through the door.  
I race downstairs, cursing Stella. She is so annoying sometimes.  
As I reach Sky's bike he pulls me up for a kiss.  
I melt in his arms; he is probably the closest thing to human perfection. He pulls away and seems to look straight into my soul with his baby blue eyes.  
"You look great," he tells me as he slowly lowers his gaze.  
"Thanks," I blush as I hop onto his bike.  
I look up and see Stella and the rest of the girls waving from the balcony. I flip them the bird with a smile. When I get home they are as good as dead, but for now I forget about them. Instead I tighten my arms around Sky's waist as we drive off into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Layla_

Now that Bloom's left for her date, I have nothing to do. Musa's all depressed and moping around, honestly, I really hate Riven, he's a real player. I've hated him from the moment I met him what with his whole 'I'm too good for you,' attitude. Brandon also seems like a player but at least he's charismatic, Riven just treats everyone like shit.

Stella and I have never seen eye to eye since she's all girly and I'm all sporty. Tecna's out still, probably playing games round at Timmy's room. So that leaves only Flora and me.

"Hey Flo, I'm bored, let's do something!" I whinge lying on my back in the living room.

"Sure, what do you want to do? Play table tennis?" Flora asks knowing I love table tennis.

"Oh no, I hate table tennis, let's give each other makeovers instead," Stella says as she walks out of her room. "Oooh, this will be so much fun, first I'm going to do Layla's hair and makeup and then I'm going to make her wear super high heels and a super short, sparkly pink dress!"

"Noooo!" I yell and chuck a pillow at her head.

I hit her right on top and it messes her hair.

"Oh you did not just wreak the hair, you are dead!" she shrieks as she chucks two pillows at me.

Before I know it the three of us are having a full-on pillow fight.

Musa's door opens and she pokes her head out.

"Guys, will you keep it down, I have a headache and I'm trying to sleep," she says before closing the door.

We all stop and look at each other.

"Guys, I think we need to help Musa out," Stella says maturely.

"Finally something we agree on," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Seriously guys, do you think Musa and Riven are good for each other?" Stella asks us.

"No, all they do is fight, they never do couple things. At first they had a rocky start what with Riven and Darcy, but I thought after that things would get better, but they didn't," Flora says.

"I think they need to move on and start dating new people," I say. "But how do we get Musa to see that I think she will stick by him no matter what."

"True, true. I don't know what we can do," Stella says sadly.

We're all silent for a bit before the front door opens and Tecna comes in with her hair all messy.

"And where have you been, young lady?" Stella asks, shaking her finger.

"You were at Timmy's for a while," Flora points out.

"Yeah, we were playing a new video game," Tecna says as she walks over to the little kitchen.

"All day playing games? Don't you nerds get bored?"Stella asks.

"Stella!" Flora whispers in her ear.

"We then when to the city and had some lunch at a computer cafe," Tecna says as she walks into her room.

"That reminds me, Helia and I are going for lunch at this new vegetarian restaurant that has opened up," Flora says excitedly. "We haven't seen each other in weeks because he's been busy studying, so this will be our chance to catch up."

"Ok, maybe I'll organise something with Nabu for tomorrow," I say as I go to my room. "Good night."

"Night," they say as they also start to make their way to their rooms.

As I lay in bed I begin to wonder about me and Nabu. We don't seem to be that great a couple. We never fight like Riven and Musa, actually I don't think we've ever really fought, probably because we're not that close. I never get that rush of emotion when I'm with Nabu when we kiss it's nothing special like it was at the start. I wonder if Musa's the only one with relationship problems.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stella_

I lay in bed with my eyes closed. It's 9 o'clock in the morning but I really can't be bothered getting up. Just as I'm starting to drift off to sleep someone shakes my shoulder.

"Stella, I need to talk to you," the person says.

I open my eyes and see Bloom wearing her yellow and blue tank top with shorts.

"What's wrong?" I groan as I sit up in bed.

"Sky. I mean we had this amazing date, we went to a really high-class restaurant and-"

"Weren't you dressed a bit too slutty for an expensive restaurant?" I joke, waiting to see her response.

She lifts up a pillow with a really angry look on her face.

"I'm joking, you should have seen your face, you looked constipated!" I giggle as I lay back in bed.

"Anyway, we then went to a club and while we were there all these girls came up to Sky and started flirting with him. He was flirting back! I got so mad and told him I felt sick and that we have to leave. He looked really upset at having to leave. Then I lost it and I full on yelled at him, I was pretty drunk, he then took me home here and we had this really big fight, and I can't even remember what we said because we were so drunk," Bloom sighs and collapses on my bed.

"And your point is?" I ask not seeing any real problem.

"I don't know what to do, should I call him and apologise? Should I wait for him to call me? If I wait for him he may never call and he might get a new girlfriend! What do I do?" Bloom asks me eyes wide.

"You should probably call and apologise for being drunk. But not straight away, maybe like later on tonight or early tomorrow or something," I tell her as I turn in my bed.

"Ok thanks, umm sorry for waking you up, I'll let you sleep now," she says as she walks out of my room.

Oh, Sky and Bloom they are seriously hopeless, they never really talk about how they feel. They always avoid talking to each other after a fight. All they ever do is go on dates and come back either super happy about nothing or upset and jealous. Honestly, why can't they try a little bit harder?

I get out of bed, I can't fall asleep now and go over to my desk. I log onto my computer, maybe some online shopping will cheer me up. Just as I click into the shop my phone starts buzzing. I look to see Brandon's calling me. I snatch at it and answer.

"Hi Brandon," I say happily.

"Hey princess, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asks me.

"Nothing much, just hanging out in my dorm," I tell him as I jump on my chaise lounge.

"Do you wanna catch a movie at around 4?" he asks me.

"Sure," I reply smiling already mentally planning what I will wear.

"Ok, pick you up at 3:30, bye," he says.

"Bye," I reply before hanging up.

Yes, a date with Brandon! Now, what am I going to wear?

I sort through my wardrobe before eventually deciding on a green and pink striped dress, with my pink earrings. I have to look amazing because Brandon is drop dead gorgeous with his big brown eyes, dark hair, tanned skin and toned body, sigh, he is so hot! Just as I choose my outfit I hear Flora saying bye, so I go out to say bye.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" I ask her.

She wearing pretty pink jeans and a floral floaty top. Her hair's up in a bun and she's wearing soft pink ballet flats. She looks so pretty and fairy-like.

"Helia and I are going to check out that new restaurant, remember?" she tells me as her face goes all pink. She gets shy so easily.

"Well have fun, I'm also heading to the city to go to the movies with Brandon," I sing before heading to the kitchen.

Flora walks out the door and I see Tecna lift her head up to check the time.

"I've also got to go," she says before heading to the corridor mirror and looking at herself, before heading out.

We all look after her in shock.

"Looks like she's caught Stella's disease," Layla laughs and Bloom joins in.

I growl at them and walk back to my room where I start getting ready. At about 3 I put on my clothes and I am ready. A first for me because I'm usually half an hour late. As I walk out to the common room I see a crying Musa on the couch next to Layla.

"Muse, what's wrong?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Riven," she says as she bursts into loud sobs.

"What happened?" Bloom asks as she walks over to the couch.

"I told him that I'm sick and tired of doing everything in our relationship. I then told him everything about how he acts like such a jerk sometimes and everything. I said we really need to sort things out. He then said there was no point as I obviously blame him for everything and maybe how we should break up since according to me we have so many problems." Musa sobs into my arms.

She doesn't make complete sense but I can guess what's happening.

"Did you guys break up?" I ask.

"I think so, or we're taking a break or something, I don't know!" she wails.

"Fine, we are staying in tonight, and we are going to watch a movie and make some popcorn and have a real girls night in, ok?" I say.

Everyone agrees and I grin in satisfaction.

I head over to the kitchen to make some popcorn before remembering my plans with Brandon.

"Crap!" I say to myself as I hurriedly call him on my mobile.

"Hey Stel, what's up?" he asks through the phone.

"Uhh, nothing much except Musa's depressed and all of us girls are staying here for the rest of the day," I tell him.

"Everyone?" he says in a weird voice.

"Yeah, well except Flora and Tec cause they're out," I reply looking at my manicure.

"So you can't come to the movies," Brandon says in a tight voice.

"Well, no, because we need to make Muse feel better," I say, sensing that he's getting angry.

"So you're blowing me off. Are you sure you're not cheating on me?" he says angrily.

"Of course I'm not cheating on you, why would I do that? I just have a friend emergency!" I say.

I can't believe he's getting so worked up about it, he's never like this.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he says hanging up.

I stare at my phone. What the hell just happened! Did he just hang up on me! How can he think I'm cheating on him? He is so stupid sometimes. I'm not blowing him off, my friend needs me, I'd seem like a bad friend if I just left her in this state.

"Hey Stella, what's taking you so long with the popcorn!" Bloom yells from the other room.

"Sorry, sorry got distracted by how good I look," I say back to her as I reach for the popcorn packet.

I hear them laugh through the other room. Glad they think I'm so shallow and conceited.


	6. Chapter 6

_Flora_

As I run up the stairs to Helia's room, my heart thuds. I am so happy! I am finally going to see Helia. For the last few weeks, we haven't seen each other because Helia was always busy studying. So this date means a lot to me, that I even bought a new pink lipstick for the occasion. As I knock on his dorm room a bare-chested Riven, Helia's roommate, opens.

"Hey Flora, I guess you're here to see the poet," he says looking around me.

"Uh, yeah," I say looking at my feet. "Can I come in?"

Riven always makes me uncomfortable, I had a crush on him at about the same time as Musa. He then went out with Darcy, and after they broke up he asked Musa out. It doesn't help that he's really quiet and mysterious. Even though he doesn't know I used to have feelings for him, I always find it weird being alone with him. Oh who am I kidding, I didn't just have a crush on Riven, I'm pretty sure I loved him or something, I always dreamed about him. Luckily I soon met Helia and I slowly got over Riven.

"Sure, he's at his desk," Riven says as he closes the door behind me.

He gives me a weird look before walking to his room.

"Hey Helia, are you ready?" I ask as I open the door to his room.

He's sitting on his desk sketching something that he puts away as I walk in.

"For what? Oh yeah, our date, um, Flora I'm really sorry but I can't make it today. I have to do an assignment where I have to go out to the woods and paint something from nature.

My heart drops as he says this. Then I come up with an idea.

"How about we both go down to the woods, you can sketch and I'll check out the plants and animals and by the time you're done we can go eat out?" I say hopefully.

"Umm, maybe it's best if I go alone because you'll probably unintentionally distract me. Gotta go bye, we will definitely go out another time, maybe next weekend?" he says as he picks up his pencils. He quickly glances at the hallway mirror as he walks out.

I sit on his bed depressed. He doesn't love me anymore. Normally he calls me all these romantic things that make Musa and Layla gag. But today he didn't. It's obvious he is just making up the assignment, I mean come on, I am the nature girl, he always takes me with him when he goes to the woods to paint. He usually paints and I look around at the plant and animal life, we normally have a picnic by our lake afterward. He also didn't even kiss me. I think he's moved on.

"What are you still doing here?" Riven asks as he leans against Helia's door.

"Helia has an assignment that he needs to do in the woods and he doesn't even care about blowing me off," I blurt out without thinking.

I cringe, knowing Riven he'll probably go on about how girls expect too much and all that.

Instead, to my surprise, he goes down on his knees and scrambles around under Helia's bed. He then pulls out a box with 124 paints written on it. He opens it up and lifts up a bottle of whiskey. He then pulls out two glasses and pours the whiskey into them.

"I'd keep the liquor under my bed but they always check mine, not Helia's because he's a little goody two shoes," Riven says as he chugs down his drink.

We sit in silence for a while, sipping away at our drinks.

"What's going on with you and Musa?" I say before I can stop myself, I think the liquors getting to me.

"She keeps expecting me to be the perfect boyfriend, to be all these things I'm not. We don't get on, we're constantly fighting and all she ever does is complain about me. I said we should break up, stop seeing each other, see other people and so that's what we're doing," Riven says as he pours himself another glass. "If we're meant to be we'll find our way back together."

"Hmmm, maybe it's for the best," I say thinking about how they always fight. "Wait, do you think Helia and I are going to break up because we haven't seen each other in weeks and he's always swamped with 'homework'?" I say to Riven worriedly as tears build up in my eyes.

"Who knows," Riven says truthfully, "but he's an idiot if he lets you go."

My breath catches in my throat and I look up at Riven to find him staring at me in a non-creepy way. He leans down and kisses me. The kiss is sweet and tender, which was quite surprising coming from a guy like Riven. My breath becomes ragged and a tingling sensational goes from my mouth to my toes. He then slowly eased off and looked at me.

"I've never had a kiss like that before," he says looking at my eyes.

"Me neither," I gasp and lean in for more.

This time he started kissing me a bit harder and puts his arms around my waist. I can feel fireworks. As he pushes up towards me, I look over his shoulder and see a picture of all of us. My eyes roam over to riven hugging Musa from behind. I feel a big ball of guilt rolls up in my stomach. I push away from Riven.

"I can't, you're Musa's boyfriend, well ex, I feel awful," I say to him as I burst into tears.

He pulls me in for a hug and I hold on to him, chin on his shoulder for ages as I cry and he comforts me. I have just betrayed Musa and I feel terrible.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tecna_

As I hurriedly walk back home to Alfea, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello," I say as I cross the gates of the college.

"Hey Tec, it's Timmy, I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow after school and maybe work on some new gadget," I hear Timmy's nervous voice say.

"Are you asking me over for a date?" I ask him.

"Well, no ummm well kinda if you want it to be?" he mumbles.

"Well maybe figure out what you want it to be and we'll see from there," I say meanly before hanging up.

Timmy is hopeless, he never asks me out on a date, he just asks me if I want to make something digital with him. I want him to for once make me feel like his girlfriend, instead of his nerd buddy. That's why we haven't really been talking or seeing much of each other lately.

As I enter our dorm I am greeted by a red-eyed Musa, a confused looking Bloom and an angry Stella and Layla.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sit down on a chair.

"I think Riven and I broke up!" Musa wails as she goes to her room.

"Great Tec, we just got her to stop crying and now you started it again," Bloom groans as she goes and grabs the tissue box.

"Sorry I didn't know," I say defensively. "Maybe I should go to my room."

I head to my room before realising that Musa's in their weeping.

"Don't be stupid, now tell us how was your day, where did you go, who did you see?" Stella says kindly as she taps the spot on the couch next to her.

"I went to Timmy's dorm and then we went to the city to check out a new laptop that's been made," I lie to them.

"Oh, did you see Flora and Helia on their date?" Layla asks me.

"Uh no," I say uncomfortably.

I walk over to the bathroom to avoid any more questions. I really hate lying to people who I trust.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I tell them.

Just as I am about to walk in, the door swings open and a sad looking Flora walks in.

"Hey Flora," Stella says as she walks out of Musa's room. "How was your date?"

"Helia couldn't make it, he had something on," Flora says as she dries her tears.

"Oh, don't cry, I'm sure it was something important, he wouldn't ditch you for any other reason," Stella tells her nicely.

"I'm not so sure, I feel like he may be cheating on me," Flora says sadly as she sits on the couch. "I don't think he loves me anymore."

As the girls all flock around Flora my mouth goes dry. I am a horrible person, look at how much pain I am causing Flora to go through. I want to go over and comfort her but I will feel bad if I do that.

I go grab my phone and lock myself in the bathroom. I ring him and he answers straight away.

"Hey Tecna, what's going on?" he asks me.

"We can't keep doing this, I think Flora knows," I blurt out.

"What do you mean?" he asks worriedly.

"I mean that she is crying her eyes out as she suspects that you are cheating on her," I tell him.

"But, we can't stop seeing each other, I love you not her. Sure I did like her a lot, but with you, things are just so much better. I don't want to hurt her, but I still want to be with you," he says sadly.

"I know, I love you too, but I can't stand seeing Flora like this, I feel so guilty. I think it's best if we stop sneaking around because you are her boyfriend, you're meant to love her, and I'm her friend and I'm meant to support her, but right now we're just messing with her. Goodbye, I think it's for the best," I say as tears spring in my eyes.

"But I love you, Tecna, maybe if we try things can work out for us," he tells me.

"I love you too Helia, but this can never be," I say as I hang up.

I drop to the ground in tears. I can't stop crying. My phone rings as Helia tries to ring me but I ignore it.

Why does doing the right thing feel so wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

_Musa_

I curl up under my covers and cry softly.

"Get up," a voice tells me as they yank my cover off.

I open my eyes to see a determined looking Stella.

"Go away," I moan as I pull at my covers.

Stella just tears my covers onto the floor and grabs my pillow and starts hitting me.

"Get up, get dressed we're going out," Stella tells me.

"It's Sunday, who the hell goes out on a Sunday?" I tell her angrily.

"Hot, older College boys," she giggles and hops of my bed. "Now I am going to go make myself beautiful, not that I am not naturally, and by the time I get back you better be dressed."

I roll out of bed and go over to my wardrobe. I put on a purple midriff, a black tight short skirt, and black stilettos. I look into the mirror and wink at myself. I look hot!

I walk into the living room and see everyone is ready except Stella.

Blooms wearing a blue top with a black skirt which has see-through lace down the sides.

Layla's wearing a green midriff with short shorts, and those like sneaker heels.

Flora's wearing a pink and black tight, low back dress with high black wedges.

Tecna's wearing a purple super clingy off the shoulder top with super short black leather shorts and high heels.

"You look really nice," Flora tells me.

"Smokin hot," Stella says coming out of her room wearing a tight long sleeved sequinned Gold dress with the highest black shoes.

"Now let's go!" Bloom tells us as she walks out.

"I want to cry some more, please guys," I say as they all start walking out. "Stella?"

"It's for your own good a night out will get your mind off Riven, maybe mart someone new."

"But I don't want anyone new, I want him," I say as tears starting falling.

"Shhh, you're just confused. You're finally free! Now let's go!" She grabs my arm yanking me away from the dorm. "You only want him because you're not with him but when you're with him you hate him."

"I want what he can be..."

I just want my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Layla_

"Well Musa looks like she's having fun," I tell Flora, Tecna, and Stella as I sip my vodka cruiser.

Musa's on the dance floor dancing with all these guys. One of them seemed to really like her. He keeps running his hands all over her body and dancing really close to her.

"At least she's getting over Riven," Flora points out.

"That guy she's dancing with looks really cute!" Stella giggles as she hands her drink to Tecna.

"Where are you going?" Tecna asks.

"To dance, the guy with the brown hair looks super hot," Stella tells us as she saunters up to him and starts to dance.

"Wow, look at Stella go," Bloom comments as she comes over to us and stands next to me. "Gosh there were so many people in the bathroom, half were throwing up."

"Lovely," Flora says wrinkling her nose.

"Great, I need to go to the bathroom," Tecna says handing her and Stella's drinks to Flora.

"Well I'm going to get drunk and nothing can stop me," Bloom laughs, she's already starting to giggle whenever she says anything.

She goes to the dance floor and starts practically dry humping a guy.

"Umm, what would Sky say," Flora says as she watches eyes wide.

"I think he'll be angry," I sigh.

Sky was such a great guy. When I became friends with Bloom and she introduced me to her friends I got on really well. Then she introduced me to their boyfriends. I had instantly taken a liking to Sky, he was so nice and sweet. Unfortunately, he's Bloom's boyfriend so I couldn't have him. Sure Nabu is a great guy but he never does that protective thing. He's too laid back and just once I would love for him to be the jealous boyfriend.

"Uhh Layla, I need to go to the bathroom, can you watch our drinks," Flora asks me as she leaves them on the table.

Flora walks off and I realise that I'm all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_Flora_

I stare in the mirror at my reflection, I look the same but I'm clearly not. I'm a villain now, I kissed my best friends ex-boyfriend, I'm a terrible friend. I shake my head in disgust as I slip out my mascara. should I tell Musa? No, she'll hate me forever, I'll just have to keep this to myself and hopefully, Riven does too. As I redo my makeup two girls walk in.

"OMG, did you see Andy and that slut in the purple top," The blonde one says.

"Yes, like did you see the way they were dancing together they were practically having sex!" The one with the blue-black hair yells as she takes a drag of her ciggie.

"Oh, I just wanted to yank her by her stupid blue hair," The blonde one angrily tells her as she puts on red lipstick.

"Did you see what she was wearing? That tacky purple top and cheap mini skirt. God, she looked like such a skank, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a hooker," the dark-haired one laughs as she puts on mascara.

I look at them closely. They were calling Musa a slut for dancing!

The blonde one's wearing a white lace bralette and a red see-through skirt where you can see her white thong. She has a pair of super high white platforms and her face has way too much makeup.

The black haired girl is wearing a super short strapless purple dress that you can see her bottom in. Her cleavage is barely covered and her dress has cutouts all down the sides. She's wearing a pair of black clumpy platforms.

"Oh I look so good, you too Diaspro," The black haired one says.

"I know, we are so hot," Diaspro says. "So which guys do you want to go out and make out with, Chimera?"

I quickly put away my lipstick and walk out. This is not where I belong.

As I walk out I see the disabled toilet door open. Obviously, a couple had just done it. I see a male figure walk out with messy hair and zipping up his pants. He turns around and I see his face properly.

"Helia, what the F WORD!" I scream.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tecna_

As I walk to the bathroom I can't help but daydream about Helia, I know I did the right thing, letting him go.

As I turn round the corner a hand grabs my waist and pulls me into the disabled.

I open my mouth to scream but he covers my mouth. I start to freak out, what if he rapes me? I bite down on his hand and start kicking behind me.

"Shit, Tecna," a familiar voice sighs.

"Helia! What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I had to talk to you. I love you Tecna, please say you love me too?" Helia says as he strokes my face.

"Of course I love you," I sigh as I lean into his chest. "I just don't know what to do anymore, there's this big complication and I just can not figure out how to solve it and I'm so confused."

"I know, and we'll sort through this together," He whispers into my ear. "Just don't give up on us, please, promise me that?"

"I promise," I tell him as I lift my head up for a kiss.

He deepens the kiss and his hands start to wander all over my body.

I slide my hands into his hair as he pushes me against the wall. I jump up and he supports me as I cross my legs around him. He starts to kiss my neck and pull my top up. I start to take off his clothes as well. As we become a tangle of limbs, I remember Flora.

"Flora," I gasp breaking away from the kiss.

"Umm, no its Helia," Helia tells me confused.

"No, look I'm not giving up on us but I can't do this with you until you've broken up with Flora. You can't keep screwing with her," I tell him looking at his deep grey eyes. "Ok?"

"Fine, but just one little kiss?" he pleads.

I roll my eyes and pick up my clothes from the floor.

Helia also pulls his shirt on.

"I'll break up with her tomorrow and then we'll be together with my love," Helia says as he pulls his pants on.

"Slow down, break up with her and then we'll organise what we do next," I tell him.

He walks out of the door zipping up his pants.

"Helia, what the F WORD!" I hear a voice scream.

Oh no that sounds like Flora. Helia quickly closes the door and I lock it.

"Oh um hi Flora," I hear Helia say through the door.

"Don't hi me you bastard!" Flora yells. "You're cheating on me aren't you? Probably with some slut, you cheating manwhore!"

Ouch, Flora just called me a slut... She never calls girls that, she thinks it's unfair. She also swore, in all the years I've known Flora I have never once heard her say a swear word.

"No, it's not what it looks like, I didn't have sex!" Helia tells her.

I can hear sobbing now so I can guess that Flora's crying.

"I loved you, we were great together. Why Helia why? If you were unhappy you could have talked to me. Instead of betraying me," I hear Flora sob.

I hear feet running away mixed with heavy breathing.

"Flora," Helia sighs.

I come out of the bathroom.

"You better leave, Stella will probably come and attack you when she finds out. I need to go help Flora," I quickly turn away and walk off.

I see Flora being comforted by Stella and Layla. Guilt swishes around inside me. I caused this, it's all my fault. I went and started a relationship with her boyfriend behind her back. I took him away from her. It's all my fault she's crying. I'm not her friend I'm the enemy, I'm the villain in this tale.

I stop suddenly as it hits me, I'm the bad guy, who makes the main characters life hell. Everyone knows the bad guy always loses, so what's going to happen to me?


	12. Chapter 12

_Bloom_

"Hey what's your name?" The guy dancing with me asks over the music.

"Bloom, you?" I giggle as I put my hands on his shoulders and wiggle down.

"My names Tritannis," he tells me.

"Wow, thats so unique, Tritannis, like a triton," I laugh.

Okay I'm a bit tipsy and I don't make much sense. But who cares I'm having so much fun. Who says Sky is the only one who can flirt with girls. I can too. I mean I can flirt with guys, not girls. I'm not into girls. You know what I mean.

"Hey, do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Tritannis asks me.

"Umm," Flirting with a guy is one thing but sleeping with him is inexcusable. "No, sorry I have a boyfriend."

"I don't mind," He tells me as he stares into my eyes. Crap, his eyes are so mesmerising and unique.

"Yeah, but I think he will," I laugh as I grip his arm. Wow, he has hard muscles, he must work out a lot!

"Come on, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Tritannis urges me.

I stop and consider, Sky will never find out, and I'm pretty sure he's cheated on me once with this blonde stuck up bitch. About three months ago I saw a blonde leaving his apartment, I had figured it was of Brandon's.

I had decided not to tell Stella as I had no proof it was Brandon and she would probably crack it at me and accuse me of lying.

"Yeah, no, let's just keep dancing," I tell him seriously.

He looks at me as he starts grinding on me, yeah like that was going to make me want to sleep with him.

"Get off my girlfriend," a guy says.

I turn around to see an angry Sky.

"Hey Sky, whatcha doing here?" I ask him with a little giggle. Everything is so colourful and happy.

He ignores me as he punches Tritannis in the face.

"Shit man, what the hell was that for," Tritannis asks grabbing his face.

"For touching my girlfriend," Sky says as he grabs my wrist, "Now let's get out of here."

Sky pulls me through the club towards the door. At the bar I see a sobbing Flora surrounded by a super mad Stella, an uncomfortable looking Tecna and a lip biting Layla.

"Flora's crying, I have to go over there," I tell Sky as I try to get away from him.

"No, not until we've talked," he tells me.

He drags me away and I stare longingly at Flora. Layla looks up and stares at Sky in a weird way. Probably wondering why he was being such an asshole.

Sky drags me into his car and starts driving.

"Umm, what the hell Sky," I tell him. "Why did you just take me away from the club?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't like the fact you were about to have sex with that guy," he tells me angrily as he takes the turn. "Just because we had a fight does not give you the right to quit being my girlfriend for awhile and go sleep with other guys."

I stare at him, his eyes are red underneath and he's slurring and not making complete sense.

"You're drunk aren't you?" I ask him.

I'm scared, if he's drunk he shouldn't be driving, he might get us in a car crash.

"Like you can talk, bitch," he tells me.

"What did you just call me?" I tell him angrily. How dare he call me that!

Sky is silent as he drives.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask him.

He mutters a name that sounds a lot like Helia, but how would Helia know I was in the club? He wasn't there.

"What?" I ask him again, Sky is getting really frustrating!

"Let's just say I got a text from a certain person, telling me that my girlfriend was practically having sex on the dance floor with some guy," Sky tells me.

"We were not, we were just dancing!" I tell him.

"Then how come he was leading you away from the dance floor and towards the stairs?" Sky asks me.

Had he? Oh, how dare he, I hadn't noticed that we were moving closer to the stairs, that asshole. I then look at Sky, realising something.

"You don't trust me, do you?" I ask him angrily. "I should be the one who doesn't trust you, you're the one always dancing with other girls and flirting with them when we go out."

"I don't dry hump them on the dance floor," Sky retaliates.

"In front of me you don't, who knows what you do when you're clubbing with the boys. Also, I'm not the one who cheated in this relationship," I yell at him.

"What?!" He asks me in shock taking his eyes off the road and making the car swerve. He quickly focuses again and avoids hitting a tree.

I sigh in relief.

"That blonde girl about three months ago," I tell him. "I saw her leaving your apartment with her hair all messed up, her crinkled clothes, wrecked makeup and her shoes in her hands."

Sky is silent as he drives.

"Got nothing to say now do you?" I snigger. "Like you can say I'm the bad guy, you're the one who fucked a girl behind my back, did she even know about me? Or did you lie to her say she was the most beautiful girl you'd ever met and how the two of you would be great together, just dying to get her in bed. Did she think you two had a special connection? Wait, are you still seeing her?"

"Get out," Sky says in a scary voice.

"What?" I ask him confused.

Sky pulls over to the side of the road.

"Get out, I don't need you fucking yelling at me," He tells me.

"Are we over?" I ask him.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, but I do know that I want you out of my car," He says as he reaches over and opens my door.

"You bastard, no, I'm not getting out, it's dark and scary out there," I tell him eyes wide, he can't be serious.

Sky leans over and clicks my seatbelt. He then pushes me onto the side of the road. I fall out landing on my butt with my legs apart.

"You're a smart girl, find your own way home," He tells me as he drives off.

I stare after his car eyes wide.

How could he do that? How could he leave me here all by myself? Why's he acting like this? What did I do wrong? What's happening between us? All I know is that I am not giving him a second chance, if he bothers to call me, I'm just going to break up with him.

He deserves nothing, that jerk.

I sit there crying before getting up and walking home to Alfea.


	13. Chapter 13

_Stella_

My plan did not work out exactly how I had planned.

I took all of us girls out to a club for us to have fun and cheer up Musa. Sure Musa had fun and cheered up but Flora found Helia cheating on her and Bloom ended up walking home alone after Sky left her on the side of the road. Musa had been happy till she found out what happened to Flora and Bloom. She sank back into her sadness and had locked herself in her room.

Not at all what I had planned.

"How could he do this to me?" Flora cries into Layla's arms. "I loved him, he was my first love, the first boy who ever loved me and he cheated on me, he cheated on me. Why did he do that? What did I do wrong?!"

"You are too good for him, trust me, Flora, you are gorgeous and sweet whilst Helia is just a stupid idiot," Layla tells her comforting her.

"No I'm not I'm worthless," Flora cries as she collapses into a heap.

Layla looks at me frantically. Flora is always the calm mature one. She's the most put together compared to everyone else. It was weird and sad seeing her in this state.

I sigh and massage my head, thinking.

"Steeella," Bloom slurs from the other couch. "Can you call my jackass Sky and tell him that he should burn in hell."

Bloom cracks up laughing as she takes another gulp of alcohol.

Bloom's recovering differently than Flora, instead of crying she's drinking, a lot. Around her are scattered bottles.

"Umm, Bloom darling, don't you think you've had enough?" I ask her as I try to gently take the bottle out of her hands.

She slaps my hands away and gives me an angry look as she takes another gulp.

"I think we should go to Helia and Sky's place and bash them up. Or we can set their house on fire, oh I like that idea lets go burn down their houses," Bloom laughs as she jumps up, she immediately wobbles and falls to the ground. "Who moved the carpet?"

Tecna groans as Bloom spills her bottle all over the carpet.

"Bloom you should go to bed," Tecna tells her firmly.

"You should go to a doctor, cos your hairs so ugly," Bloom mumbles.

I stare at her, that made no sense whatsoever.

"Stella, help me drag her to bed," Tecna sighs at me.

We manage to drag a shrieking Bloom into her room with her threatening to burn us the whole time.

As I went to walk out, Bloom calls my name out softly.

I walk over to her and kneel down beside her.

"I don't feel good," she whispers. "My head hurts and my stomach is churning."

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom," I tell her worriedly.

I love Bloom and all but if she throws up I am not cleaning up after her. Vomit really grosses me out.

Bloom pats my head, as her eyes close.

I sigh as I walk out. Flora's still crying on the couch, her pretty face is covered in tears and she's gone pink.

"Come on Flora, forget about Helia, he's just a jerk with stupid hair. I mean why did he get that random haircut? Don't waste your time crying about him, he's not worth it," I tell her. I don't mean to sound mean but I'm just sick of all the crying. I don't know how to fix everything. This is Bloom's job.

"Let's watch some tv, okay?" I tell her as I turn the tv on. She lies on the couch and I perch awkwardly on the edge, Layla sits on the floor and Tecna hovers around. What's up with her, she's acting really weird tonight.

After a while, Flora's eyes start to close and she drifts off to sleep. Layla gets a blanket and throws it over her so she won't get cold.

"Goodnight Flora, sweet dreams," I whisper before saying goodnight to Layla and Tecna.

I walk to my bed and change into my pjs. I lie in bed for ages thinking.

Why is all this happening to us now? It's like something triggered all these things to happen at once. I stare at my ceiling, Brandon and I never have big fights but we had one just before. Is something going to happen to us as well, are we next?


	14. Chapter 14

Musa

"My head is killing me," I whine as I sit next to Tecna at the kitchen bench.

"It's called a hangover," Tecna replies rubbing her head.

"Jeez, thanks like I didn't know that," I tell her sarcastically.

Stella walks out of Bloom and Flora's room with her face crinkled up.

"They're still asleep," Stella tells us as she flips down. "My back hurts."

"Join the club," I murmur as I go back to my room and lie down.

Tecna soon walks in and stands by my bed, awkwardly shifting her weight.

"If you did something that you know is wrong and you tried your hardest to fix it but it didn't fix because you can't really make the final decision because it's not just you. Are you a bad person?" Tecna asks me quickly.

"What?" I ask her. She starts trying to explain again.

She's making no sense just babbling on about doing bad things and not meaning too.

"Look Tecna, I don't know where this is coming from or why you are asking. But if someone does something bad and they continue to do that even when they realise it is wrong. Well, it does make them a bad person. If they were a good person they would have stopped when they realised it was wrong. No matter what other people said," I tell her as I roll over onto my side to look at her. "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, umm, nothing, just that I thought well. It's for my neuro-science homework. The homework we have over our break," she tells me before quickly walking out.

"Weird," I mumble as I reach for my phone to see if I have any messages from Riven.

Nope, I have zero messages. Glad I'm so important and loved. I click on my contacts list ready to delete Riven's number but then stop in surprise. The name Andy is at the top of my contacts list. I click my phone shut before putting it user my pillow.

Andy from last night. Andy was nice and sweet, he was also really cute. Sure Riven was cute in a hot escaped criminal way, but Riven was a jerk while Andy seemed really calm, despite his bad dancing. We must have exchanged numbers but I don't remember. Maybe he'll call me. If he does what should I do? Would I be cheating on Riven if I went out with Andy? No, we're no longer together. We broke up. Again.

I groan as I pull my covers over my head.

I just need someone to tell me what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

_Layla_

All I could think of last night was Sky. Sky pulling me away from the club, telling me he doesn't want me with other guys. Then kissing me, first gently and softly but then it really steamed up as we started making out in his car. Then we did it in his car. All I could think about was how hot he was. I didn't ever want to wake up. I was more turned on in my dream then I had ever been in real life with Nabu.

"Wake up Layla, it's like 2 o'clock, why are you still asleep? You didn't even drink that much," Stella shouts into my room.

I grumble, not wanting to leave my sexy dreams and thoughts. I get out of bed, brush my mess of hair. Slip on a green jumper, my denim shorts and my vans. As I look into the mirror and I see my pupils are wild and dilated. It looks like I've been taking drugs or had sex, which I kind of like half did.

As I walk into the common room I see everyone looking tired and grumpy.

"I think I should break up with Sky," Bloom says angrily as she attacks her toast.

"What, why sweetie?" Flora asks sipping her berry smoothie.

Mmm, Flora makes the best smoothies. I look on the bench and see the smoothie maker still half full. The good thing about Flora is that she always makes way too much.

"Because he's an asshole, who doesn't let me have any fun. He also made me walk home in the dark cold wearing only a skimpy little outfit. I was soo cold. I could have been abducted or raped, but he didn't seem to care," Bloom barks as she takes a big bite into her toast.

"I'm sure he does care, he is a nice guy," I tell Bloom.

"Whose side are you on?" Stella asks me angrily.

"Bloom's," I reply turning to face her.

"Well it doesn't seem like it," she says pursing her lips.

"Shut up Stella, you don't know anything," I tell her.

"You're such a male wannabe. Bloom's upset and hurt and you're taking Sky's side," she tells me her voice rising.

"Don't give me that," I tell her standing up. "Of course I'm on Bloom's side, you're obviously not my friend if you can't see that."

"Well Layla, it's hard to tell sometimes if you're really on our side, I mean you act like such a guy, you'd think you were one. What with your obsessiveness with working out, and sports and motor shit. Always mocking us for liking anything feminine. You're not really what a girl looks for in a friend," Stella snarls

"Sorry I'm not a stuck up, dumb blonde airhead, like some people," I snarl.

My blood starts pumping how dare she say I'm a bad friend just because I get on well with guys.

"At least I'm not a pathetic excuse for a girl!" Stella yells back.

Everyone gasps, Flora looks at me in concern.

"Stella that's enough, you took it too far," Flora says firmly.

"Shut up Flora, isn't it obvious Layla's a virgin for a reason. It explains everything, why she basically hates every girl and won't stop worshipping guys. Why she hasn't even had sex with Nabu, she doesn't want him to see her penis envy!" Stella shrieks.

"Stella!" I yell pouncing at her.

How dare she! That bitch! My blood boiled over as I pin her to the ground.

"No!" Tecna yells.

"Stella, apologise, that was really rude and mean," Bloom shrieks as she and Tecna pull me off of Stella. Flora helps Stella up before holding her back.

Stella's face is twisted in a snarl. Her hair is messed up and she pants heavily. Her long sharp nails point at me as she tries to scratch me, but Flora holds her back. I struggle against the others, trying to escape.

"You're just proving my point," Stella yells. "Attacking me like a guy would!"

Flora pulls Stella into her room, trying to calm her down.

I stop struggling so they let me go.

"She didn't mean it," Bloom tells me rubbing my shoulder.

"She's just tired and cranky," Tecna points out.

"I'm going for a jog," I tell them as I walk out.

I jog to the forest before sitting down by a big oak tree.

I then cry. I sob for ages cradling myself. After a while, I stop.

Stella is stupid. She doesn't know me. I'm not a man wannabe, I'm a woman, an athletic, strong, hot woman. I then think of Stella's Nabu comment. I should never have told her that I was still a virgin. Stella, Bloom and Musa weren't. Stella had told us all when she and Brandon did it. She was 16 and said it was the most amazing thing ever. Bloom had said something similar when she lost it to Sky at 17. Musa had lost hers at 15 to her 2-week boyfriend. She said it was normal, nothing special, just something you did. She did it with Riven after their first date. She also mentioned that it's a really good workout. She had joked saying that while I did gym, she just did Riven.

I sigh glancing over at a butterfly. I thought of Sky and Nabu. Maybe I was losing interest over Nabu because we hadn't done it. I've heard if you do the physical stuff too soon you lose interest if you wait too long, you move on. Maybe if I do it with Nabu, I'll get over this Sky obsession. I'll feel something again. With that, I jump up and start jogging to Nabu's dorm.

Nabu answers the door straight away looking surprised.

"I didn't know you were coming over," he tells me as he shuts the door behind me.

I pull him into a kiss as I move forward and we drop onto the couch.

"Layla?" He asks me breaking the kiss.

"Shhh, I don't want you to speak, I just want you to take me and have me, all of me," I say before I start kissing him again.

I start taking off his shirt as he starts pulling off my jumper. We're then naked, his hot body pressed against mine.

"You sure?" he asks as he kisses my neck.

I nod as I groan in pleasure. He reaches under the table and pulls out a rubber. I guess boys are always prepared.

As I groan I nearly say Sky but manage to stop myself.

After we finish both of us are panting.

"That was amazing," Nabu sighs as he traces his hand over my stomach.

I turn away slightly and nod as tears fill my eyes. Why had I done this? It didn't take my mind off Sky, instead, it made me want Sky more. I sigh, oh Sky, why did you have to be taken?


	16. Chapter 16

_Flora_

"Stella, you shouldn't have said that!" I tell her seriously. "You really hurt her feelings. How would you like it if someone said you weren't a real girl?"

"I'm sorry Flo, I didn't mean to," she says looking away. "I was just so angry and upset and tired and, ugh. I don't know why I said it but believe me, Flora, I didn't mean it!"

"I know that, but I think you should tell Layla that. She was really upset. Tell her before she does something stupid," I tell her seriously. "I'm not saying you're a bad person but you don't know what comments like that can do to someone's confidence."

Stella nods and walks out. I sigh before lying down on Stella's chaise lounge. The last two days have been hectic. First Musa breaks up with Riven. Then Helia stands me up. Then I accidentally kiss Riven, twice. Helia then cheats on me. Bloom and Sky have a massive fight. Stella calls Layla a failure of a girl. Oh, how I wish it were the old days when we all hung out together at 16 and getting a boyfriend was the best thing ever. I still don't know what to do about Helia. He's been trying to call me all day. I want to answer and yell at him. I don't know if I want to break up though. Helia is really sweet, well apart from cheating on me. He was my first kiss and boyfriend. I don't think I could ever end things with him. All I know is that he cheated on me. I think I still love him though, just a bit. I also can't stop thinking about Riven. That kiss, it was amazing and perfect. But he's Musa's ex or boyfriend or whatever they are. If only I had said from the start that I liked him. I was too shy though, scared of people saying I didn't suit him. I shouldn't have kissed him though, that was terrible on my half. He's my friend's ex, he's off bounds. Maybe Helia cheating on me was karma for kissing Riven, I did a bad thing and the world was punishing me for it. No, Helia was cheating on me way before Riven and I kissed. Then tears build up in my eyes again. Helia, how could he do this to me? How could he be so cruel? How can I hate someone but continue to love them at the same time? How could he strong me along for so long? It's not like him, if he didn't love me anymore he should have just told me.

Stella comes in looking worried. I quickly dry my tears on my hand.

"Layla left a while ago," Stella says as she sits on her desk chair. "She left her phone here though. I think something bad is going to happen."

"Sweetie, I'm sure she's fine, she probably went for a walk or something. Maybe she went to talk to Nabu," I tell her trying to reassure her and myself.

"Nabu! Oh no, you don't think she might have, you know, gone to Nabu to have sex with him, do you?" Stella says eyes wide. "What if she did go over there to lose it because of what I said. She might be trying to prove me wrong."

"That doesn't sound like Layla. She's always believed in waiting till the time is perfect," I tell her but inside I'm worrying. Layla can be hotheaded and impulsive. What if she did go over there to prove to Stella that she's not a man. That would be stupid, Layla knows what she is, she doesn't have to prove anything by sleeping with her boyfriend.

"I feel horrible," Stella groans. "What if she did, that would make it all my fault!"

"Honey, don't beat yourself up about it, she might not have even gone to Nabu's. Don't jump to conclusion, wait until she comes home and then you two can have a serious conversation."

"Oh Flora, lately everything's been so bad. Everyone's breaking up, even me and Brandon." Stella sighs as she starts crying.

"What?" I ask her as I push her hair off her face.

"We had a fight yesterday, he accused me of cheating. I haven't though, and it hurt that he would think that. It shows how he doesn't really trust me," Stella sobs as I pull her into a hug. "I just don't know what to do. It feels like my whole world is crashing down and I don't know how I fix it."

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay," I say as she cries into my top. "Everything will be fine."

Oh, how I wish it will be.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bloom_

"Do you want some ice-cream?" Tecna asks me as she gets up from the couch.

"Sure, make it blueberry," I tell her as I watch Bridget Jones's diary.

Tecna walks back and hands me a big bowl.

"So, how are you coping?" Tecna asks me as she swallows a mouthful.

"Fine. I hate Sky and I want to kill him but apart from that just great," I say sarcastically.

"Want to talk about it?" Tecna asks me as she looks at the tv.

I look at her in shock. Tecna is not a very warm person, she's actually quite cold. Okay cold isn't the best word. She's just not very emotional, being the self-proclaimed 'logical' one. Tecna asking me to talk to her about it is rare, so there's no way I'm giving up this chance.

"I don't think I could ever feel safe with Sky again," I tell her. "I think he cheated on me."

"What?" Tecna asks her eyes wide.

"A while ago I saw a blonde leaving Sky and Brandon's apartment," I tell her. "I assumed it was one of Brandon's, but now I think it was him."

"One of Brandon's?"

"Well like, it's kind of clear that he strays a bit, Stella just looks the other way, first love, and all that crap."

Tecna pauses as I watch her mull over it.

"Don't bring it up with her, I tried to hint at it once and she got really mad. She begged me not to actually say it. I guess she has some denial thing going on. I don't want to be the one she later hates for ruining everything..."

I can't help but feel sorry for Stella, Brandon owned her heart and it seemed she maybe owned about half of his. I wish she would just give up on hoping she'll be enough and find someone better.

"Back to you. What are you going to do? Are you going to forgive him for cheating?" Tecna asks eyes wide.

"I don't know," I sigh. "Well, I do know actually. I'm breaking up with him. He cheated and he made me walk home alone. Yeah, that's it, we're over. I feel so sorry for Flora though. She's so delicate and sweet. She's probably handling this even worse than me. Cheating is, like, the worst thing anyone can do in a relationship. Getting sick of someone is one thing, but cheating on them, that's just betraying their trust. Imagine actually seeing your boyfriend cheat on you."

"Well, technically she didn't see him cheating," Tecna says quickly.

"Fine, saw him leave a disabled bathroom with his hair all messed up and pulling up his pants," I tell her. Tecna over analyses things way too much. "Can't imagine what went on in there."

We sit in silence for a while, my thoughts wandering between Sky and everything else in my life.

"So how are things with you and Timmy?" I ask, trying to change the topic to something more pleasant.

"Well, things were getting better as he stopped being so nervous. We were really starting to get closer. Then one day it just stopped. He started getting all nervous and distant. He doesn't ask me out on a date, rather as a catch-up, like we're friends. I really don't know what to do about it," Tecna sighs.

I can't help it I start laughing. Tecna looks at me in shock.

"Sorry, it's just really funny in an ironically bad way that all of a sudden all of our relationships are being destroyed. Life is sometimes a real pain," I laugh.

"Okay, I need to go and do things and I will just leave you alone. Nice talking to you," Tecna replies glancing at me strangely as she walks away.

I sit on the couch, depressed and angry. I hate Sky and guys in general. I hate Helia and Riven. Especially Helia because he hurt Flora. Like how can someone hurt Flo, it's like killing a pretty flower, which some people actually do but that's normally an accident or done by a freaky psycho who hates flowers. Actually, I guess you do kill flowers by cutting them. So by giving a bouquet of flowers to someone you are really giving them a bouquet of death. No wonder Flora doesn't really like bouquets. Off topic.

Guys are so impossible, all jealous and annoying. Also big cheaters. Two face lying jerks. I hate Sky so much! That jerk. That's it I'm calling him, we need to talk. I walk to my room to get my phone and see I have one new text. It's from Sky saying that he has gone to visit his parents, he left this morning and will be back on Wednesday. That jackass! Leaving town just to avoid me! What a pig!

I need a drink. I wonder if there's any whiskey behind the microwave. If not I'll just get the liqueur in Musa's wardrobe.


	18. Chapter 18

_Tecna_

Talking with Bloom helped me see something. I am a horrible excuse for a friend and a terrible girlfriend. How could I have hurt Flora like this? She was one of my best friends, the one who always helped me out when I stressed out, listened to me when I had a problem, even if she didn't understand. I wasn't thinking that whole time I was with Helia. I was only thinking about how right we felt, I never bothered thinking about poor Flora, and what might happen to her. It was easier to pretend her Helia was different to mine. But that's a lie. I did think of her. At the beginning, when it started. I felt horrible but- it was like I finally stopped being nerdy Tecna. The girl you called to fix your laptop. He was supposed to tell her, he was supposed to make things right. We both were. But I guess we just got so caught up in it...

I pick up my mobile and call Helia. And Timmy. Poor innocent Timmy, he gets so shy because he likes me and is so insecure around girls and what do I do? I cheat on him. I feel some bile rise in my throat. I did this.

I pause in front of the mirror, sighing deeply as I reach for my phone. Who would have thought that nerdy Tecna would become the heartbreaker.

"Hello," Helia says from the other side.

"What's happening?" I burst out. "I mean what are we going to do."

"Well I've been trying all morning to call Flora, talk to her and then softly break up with her," he tells me.

"You can't do that. You have to call her and ask her to meet you somewhere private, you can't break up with her over the phone. Also, you can't say all that crap like it's not you, it's me, and you can't say that whole I love you but I don't see us being together in the future," I tell him.

"Do I mention that I've been cheating on her?" He asks.

"Well yes, she already knows you have, just say how you feel bad for cheating on her, and how she doesn't deserve a liar like you," I tell him.

"Do I mention that it was you?" Helia asks me.

"What is wrong with you!" I yell at him. "Are you stupid?! Of course not. You can't break up with her and also tell her her friend betrayed her, we'll figure that out later."

"So I'm the bad guy, and you're still her friend?" Helia says angrily.

"Helia, look, you can't tell her it was me, she'll hate me, she'll probably try and hurt me. I know it doesn't seem fair, but she'll actually hate you even more if she knows that it was me," I tell him. "Look I have to go, I love you, call Flora and bye."

"I love you too, I'll call you later, we need to catch up and talk. Bye."

He hangs up the phone. I feel kind of bad for making it seem like he was the only villain, but right now with all this drama, I just can't deal with Flora knowing that I betrayed her. Musa, in a way, told me that I am a bad person and Bloom thinks cheating is the worst thing ever. So basically all my friends hate me, without knowing that they hate me. Like they always did.

I walk out to the common room just as Layla walks in.

"Layla, how are you? Where were you?" Bloom asks her.

"I just went for a long jog," Layla says as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

Layla seems different and she's acting weird.

Just then Flora and Stella walk out of Stella's room.

"Layla, you're back, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to say those things. They're not even true, I'm really really sorry!" Stella says her eyes wide.

"It's okay Stella, I forgive you, I know you didn't mean it," Layla says in a soft voice as she sits down on the dining table.

"Oh good, because I was so worried I didn't know where you were or what you were doing and I was stressing out. You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Stella asks seriously.

"No, why would you think that?" Layla says with a tight smile.

"Hey, guys I'm going out, to the mall. Anyone want to come with me?" I ask trying to break the awkward tension.

"No thanks, I'm just going to stay here," Layla says as she walks off to her room.

Stella looks at me and Layla with a torn look on her face.

"Yeah I'll stay here as well, to you know, do stuff," Stella says.

"I'll come," Flora smiles.

"Me too," Musa says as she grabs her bag.

"Bloom, do you want to come?" I ask her.

Blooms sitting on the floor outside her room drinking whiskey straight out of the bottle.

"I'm just going to stay here and relax," Bloom says, slurring her words slightly.

"Stella?" Flora says as she gestures to Bloom.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye out," Stella smiles tightly. I've never seen her eyes look so haggard.

"Let's go," Musa says as she walks out.

Flora and I follow.

Why did Flora agree to come? I was hoping she would stay home. I can't bear looking at her. Knowing how ignorant she still was. Knowing all that I did. Knowing that I wouldn't even take it back if I had the chance.


	19. Chapter 19

_Stella_

So it's just Bloom, Layla and me.

I walk over to Layla's door and knock twice before entering. She's lying in her bed listening to something on her headphones.

"Hey, umm, so do you want to like talk and yeah," I say as I uncomfortably sit on her yoga ball.

"What's there to talk about?" Layla asks me as she pulls her headphones down to her neck.

"You know about our fight and all that," I tell her.

She looks at me angrily as she sits up.

"Stella, shut up. I don't want to talk about the fact you called me a fake girl. I just want you to close your mouth, stand up and get your fucking ass out of my room," she says, her mouth all twisted.

"Excuse me for trying to sort things out," I tell her angrily. "I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?"

"Saying sorry isn't good enough Stella, because of your stupid comment I went and did something stupid that I shouldn't have. It was dumb and I wish I could go back and stop myself but I can't. I'm ruined I'm broken and it's all your fault," she yells.

"You had sex with Nabu?" I say eyes wide. "OMG, finally! Wait why do you want to take it back?"

"I was waiting till I was married! I wanted to be pure on my wedding day, now I'm not I can't wear that white dress, I'd be lying!"

"Hardly anyone is 'pure' when they get married nowadays. And I can't believe you just said pure omg. I believe that if you love someone and you're ready there is nothing wrong with having sex. It shows you guys can relate on another level."

"But I wasn't ready! I wasn't ready," Layla says as she starts to cry. "It's all your fault!"

"How is this my fault? You're the one who spread your legs!" I yell back. How dare she say it's my fault!

"If you hadn't said all those stupid things to me, I wouldn't have done it!"

"I didn't tell you to do it. That was your own decision. You chose to have sex with him. Now you're just trying to blame me, probably because the sex was bad and you don't want to think that your precious Nabu can't perform!"

"Don't talk about Nabu like that, you don't know what he's like in bed!"

"You're right I don't, but I do think it was you who wasn't good. Your penis get in the way, bitch?!"

"You're the bitch! Shut up!"

"I came in here trying to make up with you and all you can do is blame your sex life on me!"

"I'm not the one with boyfriend problems. Brandon doesn't even like you. He's only using you for sex and showing you off to his mates. He's never even looked past your fucking face. That's a good thing I guess. Who would want to date a cold, spoilt rich girl with the depth of a puddle."

"Fuck off Layla, you don't know anything about my Brandon."

"You fuck off and get out of my room. Scram bitch."

"You need to sort out your personality Layla or else Nabu will dump you and it's not like anyone else is lining up to put up with your shit," I say angrily as tears rush down my face.

With that I storm out of her room. I run out of the dorm crying. After walking to the bus stop I jump on the bus to Nabu's place.

The bus is crowded and I'm shoved next to a tall hot guy.

"What's your name hot stuff?" He asks.

"Layla," I sniff as I turn away.

"Well Layla my name is Darkar," he tells me. "Where are you off too?"

"My boyfriend's place," I tell him hoping he'll back off.

"Ahh, your boyfriend. Does he realise what a hottie he has? Of course he does," Darkar leers. "Well if you were my girlfriend I'd never leave you alone, I'd be too scared of some guy stealing you."

"That's the thing though, I'm not your girlfriend and never will be. I also like my independence," I tell him as I try to move away.

He puts his hand out and grabs my thigh. I turn around in shock.

"Leaving so soon? Come back," he tells me as he pulls me towards him.

The bus stops and I try to get off but he pulls me on to some recently vacated seats.

"So tell me about yourself?" He asks me as he tugs on my orange halter neck.

"I like being able to take a bus ride without being groped," I tell him abruptly.

"Ooooh, aren't you a feisty one," he says as he places his hand on my thigh again.

He slowly starts to bring it up under my black and white skirt. When he gets to my inner upper thigh I quickly jump up and slap him. He reaches up and caresses my butt, but I kick him in the shin.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pig!" I tell him in disgust as I walk away to the front.

I see him angrily stand up but luckily for me the bus stops. I quickly jump out and walk as fast as possible.

My phone starts ringing as the bus pulls away. As I answer it I see Darkar through the window as he mouths call me. I shudder.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Stella, what is wrong with you?" Brandon says angrily down the phone.

"What-what are you talking about?" I ask him, confused.

"How you called Layla a man amongst all these other things? Stella, how could you say that? What is up with you recently? You're acting even bitchier than usual," Brandon accuses.

"Oh, how could you? Layla was-" I say but he interrupts me.

"Stella I don't want to hear your lame excuses. I think it's best we go on a break, I can't keep doing this," he says softly as he hangs up.

"Brandon? Ughhhh, I'm going to kill that bitch. How dare she call my boyfriend on me? Well, maybe I should tell her boyfriend on her!" I murmur angrily to myself.

I stomp over to Nabu's street before finding his house. I had originally come to discreetly ask if he had really had sex with Layla, or if she was just lying so she could find something else to blame on me. Well not anymore, now I'm getting back at her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Musa_

I don't know what to do, my mind keeps going back to Riven. Are we actually over? For real this time? I really need to talk to him, but I am afraid of what he will say. I wander around for a bit before going to a small cafe. It's 8 pm so the place is full of young people either in big groups or on dates. I feel kind of out of place as I'm by myself, Tecna and Flora left half an hour ago, I just feel like being alone so I can sort things out. I turn to go out but it's freezing out there and I'm not exactly wearing the warmest clothes. I'm wearing a simple black tank top which doesn't properly cover my new leopard print bra and short black shorts. That stupid bra Stella ordered online to make me feel better. I need to buy some new clothes, everything's getting too big for me. It was so warm earlier.

I sit down on a table next to a hot guy. I order my cappuccino and sit around doing nothing. I sigh and pick up my phone, there's a message from Andy, asking me if I would like to catch up tonight. I text him back saying that I'm busy but I'd love to catch up another time. Maybe I'll text Riven, and ask him to meet up with me later so we can sort things out. As I click on his contact I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up.

"Hey, I'm Valtor," the guy from the table next to me tells me.

"Oh, hi, I'm Musa," I tell him in a soft voice hoping he'll go away.

Instead, he sits down on the seat next to me and starts talking

At first, I try to ignore him, I am not in the mood for flirting. After a while of me talking back to him out of politeness, I find that he is actually quite funny. We talk for a while as I drink slowly. I eventually drain it all, and he offers to buy me another one. I do that whole oh no need thing before he insists, and orders me one.

I smile at him.

"You didn't have to," I tell him. Really, I'm celebrating, is he actually interested in me?

I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure his eyes are following my every move.

In the bathroom is a group of what look like 15year olds. They are all talking about how this girl apparently did it and lost it with a random guy at a party. I sigh remembering what it was like to be 15 and think that is a big deal. When you're 18 practically everyone's lost it, so it's all about how you do it and with who.

I fix my makeup and check out my clothes. I walk out to see Valtor patiently waiting for me in the distant booth. I wouldn't have seen him if he hadn't been standing up.

"Your cappuccino came just a second ago," he tells me when I get there.

"Um, why did we move over here?" I ask him.

"Well it started snowing, and there is a better view here," he says pointing out the window.

I bounce over to the window and watch as it snows.

"It's beautiful," I tell him.

He smiles at me and I take a sip of my cappuccino. He comes and sits next to me and we talk as I drink.

We talk for ages about nonsense and funny stuff. I stare at his lips, finding it hard to focus on his face as a whole.

As he talks about school, where he is studying criminology, he puts his arm around my neck and pulls me in really close. I take a deep breath at the close contact. I lean into him and let my hand drop on his lap. My head swims as I my eyes struggle to grab onto something. My heart beats fast as I realise what I'm doing. He then leans over and kisses me hungrily. Like he's trying to rip me apart. Well, I like rough. I deepen the kiss and put my hands on his back. I feel something burn inside of me.

I stand up and everything morphs. His face filters in and out and I can't help but focus on his eyes. A disabled sign appears behind him.

The door won't open. I say something, I think. I need something.

I'm in another room. I can feel something hard against my back. I try to touch it. I'm covered in water. I can't focus on anything.

Hands wander up my body, but there's too many, so many. Suddenly I'm cold. I'm so cold.

"Beautiful,"

The word spirals into my ear as I try to lift my head.

I say something. I can't remember.

The door flies open and there's a yell. How did I get here?

"Get your hands off her!"

New eyes. They're brown and deep. Brandon's. I know him. I stumble towards him. But I'm screaming something. I don't know what I'm screaming.

"You know him?"

I can see blood. And his fists. Something's shoved in my hands.

"Get dressed."

I glance down. Completely bare. I can't remember.

"What the hell!"

I think that was me.

My feet are moving, I'm going outside. Why is it so hard? The doorknob slips. It just keeps slipping.

It's so quiet. Emptiness. I'm outside. So cold.

"Let's go."

I jump. There's a hand leading. Softly. A care. I'm inside it. Warm eyes glancing.

"How much did you drink?"

"I didn't."

A snort. Everything is moving so fast. I can't focus on them all. Yelling.

"Visting his parents."

I nod. I can't remember what we are saying.

"Craving attention."

More yelling. Anger. His eyes are hardening. There's a couch.

Something is pressed in my hands. White circles. I swallow.

Silence. Blankets curling. Ticking. Darkness.

Sobbing. I get up. I feel better. I think.

I make my way over. The noise is everywhere. I have to find it.

Sad brown eyes. Red.

"I love her."

"I know."

I lay down. Piercing eyes. His hands. Lips. Body. Different sheets.

"I'm horrible."

"I know."

Clenched fists. Moans. Heavy breathing. Sweat. I feel free.

"She deserves better."

Crying. Comforting hands. Hugging. A monster. Both of us.

"Stella."


	21. Chapter 21

_Layla_

Stella is such a stuck up little bitch. All she ever does is ruin everything for me. At the start I knew she didn't want to be my friend, she would always exclude me from the conversation and never invite me out. She had figured out my crush on Sky, she confronted me about it, I admitted it but managed to convince her it was just a little crush and how I would never ever come between Bloom and Sky. Then she started being friendlier, I thought at first that she was trying to get closer to me to spy on me about Sky. But it didn't seem like the case as she soon became one of my best friends. I thought she'd got over the hating me page, but no, it seems like she still hates me! After everything she did, she still doesn't understand that I'm not like her. She can't force me to be a girly bitch like her. I'm not! I just don't know what to do now. I can't blame her entirely for my dumb decision but she was part of the fault, she pushed me.

I walk over to the hallway mirror, do I look different? Do I look like I've lost my virginity? I don't feel better or more womanly. I feel disgusted with myself, I feel sick. I pull out my pink lipstick from my pocket and put it on as a way to try and hide my disgraceful face, but it doesn't change a thing.

I turn away from the mirror and run to my room. I grab my suitcase and pack some clothes. I don't know where I'm going but I do know that I have to get away from here. Away from Nabu and Stella. Maybe I'll stay in a pub in the city.

As I walk to the front door I see Bloom lying on the couch.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Just out," I tell her.

"Why do you have a big bag?" She asks me as she slowly gets up.

"It's my new handbag," I lie. Hopefully, she'll buy it, she's so drunk.

"Can you stay a bit longer?" She whines. "I don't want to be alone, I'm so alone."

I look at her closely. She looks terrible, she clearly needs someone to look after her.

"Are you sure you need me, you're fine to stay here by yourself," I tell her. I might sound mean but I just don't have time for Bloom's crap right now.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" She wails as she comes towards me and clings my arm. Her breath stinks. "I need you, stay with me, you have too I need you. I hate everything!"

She starts crying as she goes on about hating and needing.

"Bloom, let go, I have to go!" I tell her.

"You're such a bitch! I hate you! What kind of friend are you? Leaving me all drunk and stuff. I hate you!" She tells me angrily. "You're just like Sky, an asshole! You think you're so great and how you don't have time for pathetic Bloom but you're just sad. I hate you, and Sky and everyone!"

She angrily stomps over to her room and slams the door.

"Leave, but don't expect me to ever be your friend!" She yells through the door.

"You need to sort your shit out, Bloom. You're drunk and you're just blurting out crap. Take control of your life, no one likes a whining drunk bitch like you! If you're stupid enough to get drunk you can't rely on others to take care of you!" I yell. "Pull yourself together Bloom."

She opens the door slightly, eyes still flowing freely.

"No one ever asked if I wanted to be the strong one, you know. I had to always be there for all of you. And the one fucking time I break, you all leave me," she whispers before slamming the door closed. "I'm sick of being the mum."

"Grow up, Bloom," I say before heading down to my green mini.

I sigh as I bang my head on the wheel. What am I doing? What is wrong with me?

I shake my head as I drive off. As I leave Alfea I see Tecna's silver car roll in. Good, they can put up with Bloom. I drive to Magix city, and stop outside a pub called "Toadstools and Bats." It sounds gothic but it seems like a place no one would find me.

It's dark and creepy inside. All the furniture is black and it seems like the place is falling apart. It's full of goths, emos, and punks. They give me weird looks. I walk to the bar where a pretty young girl with wild stormy hair wearing dark red clothes and heavy makeup is.

"Do you have any rooms for the night?" I ask her.

"Yeah my sister will show you your room," she tells me as she goes to the back. "Darcy!"

A taller girl, also very pretty, with long, light brown hair comes out.

"This way," she tells me as she leads me up the stairs on the side. She looks vaguely familiar but I can't quite figure out how.

"Here's your room, if you need anything, call us. Here's your room key, we hope you enjoy your stay here at the toadstools and bat," she tells me as in a bored voice as she opens the door.

The room is small with one double bed, a bedside table, a small table with a chair and a small ensuite that had a toilet, shower, and basin. I drop my bag on the bed before locking up and going downstairs to the bar. I sit on the stool and order a martini. I sip and think about my problem. Soon a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Layla?" The voice asks as I turn around in shock.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" I ask in shock as he sits down next to me.

"I was going to visit my parents but I decided to stay here and, well, drink," he tells me. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with one of the girls so I'm staying here for the night," I tell him as I order another drink.

We spent ages talking about our problems and ordering drinks.

"I think this is like my 10th drink or something," I giggle.

"What do I do about Bloom?" Sky asks me.

"Nothing, it's her fault, she needs to come back crawling for you! I saw her on the dance floor with that guy, if you hadn't stopped her she would have fucked him!" I tell him seriously as I put my hand on his cheek. "You have beautiful eyes, and hair and a body that is like wow. And you're sooo nice, you're such a nice guy. Bloom is soo lucky, I wish I was Bloom."

"Layla, no, you're amazing, so sexy and fierce and hot and more good words. I wish I was Nabu, he's got such a babe," he tells me as he put his hand on my thigh.

He looks into my eyes before looking at the clock.

"It's late, we're drunk, we should go to bed. Not together, I mean separately," he blushes.

I try to stand up but I've lost all balance. I giggle as I trip but Sky helps me up again.

We stumble around laughing up the stairs.

"Here's my room," I laugh as I open the door.

"Night Layla," he tells me as he leans over and kisses me.

His kiss is better than I had imagined, and I had imagined. A lot. He deepens it and I moan. We stumble into my room and I kick the door closed with my foot. He pushes me onto the bed and soon we're passionately making out whilst our clothes quickly disappear.

"Oh Sky," I mumble.

"Oh Layla," he groans.

Everything is perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bloom_

What is wrong with Layla?! She knew I was heartbroken and she just left me. They never care enough.

"Hello?" Flora calls from outside in the living room. "Bloom, Stella, Layla?"

"Here!" I shout back as I lie back in bed.

Flora and Tecna's heads appear in my doorway.

"Where are Stella and Layla?" Tecna asks me.

"Stella and Layla had another fight," I tell them. "It was so loud I felt like my ears would explode, and then Stella stormed out. Then later Layla packed a bag and left me! She was so mean to me! She yelled at me, she doesn't care. I told her to look after me as I was drunk but she was all selfish."

"Bloom she had just had a major fight and was probably really upset. You can not just expect her to forget about that and look after you!" Tecna tells me seriously.

"Oh Teccy, haha Teccy, sounds weird, you over analyse everything. Layla is a bitch! Plain and simple, I understand why Stella and her always fight, she's so up herself, she thinks she's so great and can look down on us, but she can't, cos she's so unimportant and ugly," I say as my eyes start closing. "Flora! Can you get me some more alcohol, I think there's some in Musa's closet."

"Bloom! Seriously, can you hear yourself? You're so drunk, you're saying all these stupid things and you're bitching about Layla behind her back," Tecna tells me.

I stare at her, how dare she take Layla's side.

"So you're on her side, huh? I see how it is, the losers stick together," I growl at her. "Flora, whose side are you on?"

"I'm on no one's side," Flora says patiently. "Okay guys calm down, Bloom, did Layla or Stella say where they were going?"

"No," I moan as I roll onto my front. "Who cares anyway."

"Bloom, I've just about had it with you!" Tecna yells at me. "Stop acting like such child!"

"Stop talking to me like you're my mother!" I yell back. "I'm having a really bad day!"

"Not everything is about you, Bloom! You might think it is but it's not. The world doesn't revolve around you! You're having a shitty day? Well, I'm having a shitty week, but you don't see me whining about it? Do you? No! You're meant to deal with your shit, so grow up and stop being so obnoxious!" Tecna yells as she stomps out.

"Is this because Timmy thinks your ugly? That's why he only thinks of you as a friend, a guy friend. I mean really Tecna, with a face that ugly you could at least have pretty hair!" I tell as I stomp out as well.

"Bloom, Tecna!" Flora calls. "Guys, calm down let's talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk about Flora!" Tecna yells.

"Yeah, loser!" I yell as I walk out of the apartment. "See ya later bitches!"

I walk quickly out of the gates and walk down the road. My feet hurt as I'm barefoot and the road is really hard and scratchy. Soon a car turns around the corner, heading right for me. I try to move but I'm frozen in fear. Luckily the car manages to swerve away just in time to avoid hitting me.

"You nearly ran me over!" I yell as the ginger-headed driver runs out.

"Tim? Is that you?"

"Bloom! What were you doing? Walking down the middle of the road. Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt or killed!" Tim yells at me.

"You were speeding," I lie.

"I never speed," he tells me seriously. "Why are you walking on roads at such a late hour... barefoot?"

"None of your business!" I snap as I rub my arms. It's cold and I'm wearing a t-shirt.

"Let me give you a ride back to Alfea," Tim sighs.

"In case you did not realise, genius, but I am walking away from Alfea, dumbass," I tell him, whispering the last word.

Tim sighs as he gets back in his car. "Suit yourself."

"Wait," I call. "Fine, you can drive me back to Alfea. It's the least you can do for almost killing me."

I get in the car slowly as I hug my body. Luckily Tim puts the heater on.

"Thanks, so what's happening between you and Tecna?" I ask him.

"What do you mean? I was just coming over to see her," he tells me.

"Yeah, but Tecna's sick of you treating her like a friend. Take this week, for example, all you guys did was play video games and stuff, nothing romantic or datey," I tell him. "Also how does playing video games get someone so horny?"

"I haven't seen her in person for a while so I don't know what you're talking about," he says quietly, before quickly making a turn. "But Tecna isn't like that, she doesn't like that romantic stuff."

"She's not a full robot, she still wants to feel loved," I tell him as he stops outside Alfea. "Try and be spontaneous, like this."

I reach over and kiss him straight on the lips. He seems shocked at first but he soon gets over it as he starts kissing back. Hesitantly. And then not so hesitantly.

It's over as soon as it starts as I can't help but laugh as I push him away.

"Try something like that on Teccy and I'm sure you guys will be okay, " I tell him with a wink.

He fumbled around with his glasses, his face turns a deep red.

"I think you should walk home."

I can't help but fall apart in laughter.

"Fucking trust this to happen to me again."

I step out and he quickly drives off. I roll my eyes before walking over to the side of the forest. Honestly, I give up. I curl up into a ball and try to fall asleep over the sound of my own sobs.


	23. Chapter 23

_Flora_

I wake up to the sound of birds tweeting outside my window. I yawn and glance over at Bloom. She came in late last night and woke me up. Her hair had been all messed up and her top was sitting crookedly. She had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

I walk over to her sleeping body and pull her duvet over her which had fallen of during the night.

After that, I go to the kitchen and make myself some honey on toast. It's 7:30 and no one else is up yet. Tecna and Bloom are still sleeping, last night Stella, Musa and Layla never came home. I check their rooms but they're still not here. I start worrying as to where they are. What if something bad happened to them. I shake my head reassuring myself that nothing bad would happen. I change into my green shorts and pink puffy top. I grab my purse and phone and leave. I make my way to Helia's apartment slowly. I don't know what I'll do when I get there, but I do know that I have to speak to him, yell at him, maybe even slightly hurt him. Oh my, I have changed so much. Damn Helia, he's making me less sweet!

I knock on his door, and of course, knowing my luck, Riven answers.

"Hey Riven," I say as I look at my hands. Gosh, this is awkward.

"Hey Flora, um, come on in," he walks in and I follow him again.

"Nice seeing you again," I tell him as I walk to Helia's room.

Riven reaches out and grabs my arm. Memories of him flood to the surface, the kissing but also me crying and him hugging me.

"Flora," he tells me as he looks into my eyes. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't!" I whisper. "Nothing happened, it was one little kiss, that's all. You're Musa's ex, it's not right."

Riven looks slightly hurt but he lets go of my arm anyway.

"Helia's sleeping," he growls as he turns to go to his room. "Don't know what you see in him." He added in a quiet voice.

"What?" I ask him in shock. Did he just say that to me?

"Nothing, you don't want to talk," he mutters.

"Riven, what do you want to talk about? The fact that we kissed? The fact that by doing so I betrayed my friend? There's nothing to talk about, it was a mistake, I was upset, it never happened!" I tell him as I poke him hard.

"I also betrayed my friend," Riven tells me. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal, Musa and I are over, for a long time really. You seem to be more upset over hurting Musa than having hurt your boyfriend," Riven tells me angrily.

"Oh, don't you know? Helia's been cheating on me, I caught him having sex at the club," I tell him sadly. "I wonder if it's hypocritical of me to say he's a terrible person when I also cheated on him by kissing you."

"What?" Riven asks angrily.

"I mean, sure there's a difference between kissing someone and you know doing it, but I..." I ramble off as Riven shakes his head.

"The wuss cheated on you?" He asks me gently.

"Yes, and it was terrible, he's obviously been cheating on me for ages, that's why he was always busy, he was playing me this whole time, and I was just too dumb to see," I sigh as I fall onto the couch.

"Flora, don't feel bad, he's the one who made a mistake, not you," he says as he sits down next to me.

"Yeah but I also cheated on him," I say softly as tears start to roll down. I wipe at them furiously, why am I so emotional?!

"We only kissed because you thought he was cheating on you, he was, you were right, this is his fault, not yours," he tells me as he grabs a tissue and dabs my eyes.

"I suppose... Maybe I'm just going to march into there and yell at him," I say as I jump up before leaning over and touching Riven's arm. "Thanks Riven, you're a really great guy," I tell him sincerely as I turn around.

"Flora," he says quickly. "We still need to talk about that kiss."

I suck in a deep breath before nodding at him. "Okay fine, but right now I need to sort Helia out.

I storm into Helia's room and see him sprawled on the bed with the sheets all rumpled and half on the floor.

I walk to his bedside to gently wake him. As I lean over I see his sketchbook open on a portrait of a girl. I look at it closely and I gasp in shock. It's a portrait of Tecna in grey lead looking off to the side with a flower in her hair. I flip to the next page and see more sketches of him and Tecna. There's also one with me between them; pushing them apart. On the last page there's a poem labelled "Oh sweet Tecna" I scan it quickly and see the words, 'though we see each other in secret, it's those times I hold most dear,' and 'eventually the evil witch's love for me will fade and we will be together, forever.'

Tears fall down my face. How could Tecna do this? How long has this been going on? How dare they. How dare he call me an evil witch!

I tear the picture of me, Helia and Tecna in half before throwing the book at the wall. I then set to destroying his room, crushing his pastels, smearing his paints, ripping his books. The loud noises wake Helia up.

"Hey Flora?" he asks groggily as he sits up.

"You bastard!" I yell at him. "You are the lowest of all things. You cheated on me with Tecna, you are despicable and disgusting. Well, I hope you're happy Helia, you've made the pacifist angry. I hope you rot in hell! Don't you ever talk to me again, got it?"

I run out before he can react, slamming the door behind me.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Riven asks as I fly past.

I just shake my head and continue running, through the corridor, out of their apartment. I run to the forest to my old hiding place in a tiny clearing surrounded by daffodils. It's where I used to hang out by myself when the other girls had their dates. I collapse onto the old tree stump and cry as I gather my thoughts. Why would they do this to me? What did I ever do to them? What's going to happen to Tecna and me? I've given up on Helia, is it not bad enough that he cheated, did he really just have to go and do it with Tecna. I'm just never going to talk to him again. Tecna though, that's different, I live with her and she's one of my best friends. If I tell her I know what she did, we clearly will no longer be friends, well we obviously weren't this whole time, and that will mean that we can't live together so she'll have to move out. Yes that's it, I'll go home confront her, yell at her, the others will be on my side and then she'll be forced to move out and she can have that jerk Helia all to herself. She can go live with him for all I care, date him, marry him, and I won't care.

I sigh as lean down to smell the daffodils, I wish I were a flower, their life is so free and carefree, they don't have to worry about anything. Well except pollution, litter, and people killing them for gifts or decorations. Actually, I don't want to be a flower, it seems that everyone, even flowers, have a terrible life.


	24. Chapter 24

_Stella_

I groan as I open my eyes. I roll over to see Nabu's sleeping face staring back at me. I freeze.

"Fuck," I swear as I jump back in horror.

All of a sudden it all comes flowing back. I slept with Nabu! Oh my God, I am the worst friend ever, how could I do this?

I hop out of his bed and cling the sheets to my body. I quickly dress myself never taking my eyes off of the sleeping Nabu. Maybe if I leave here right now, without him seeing me he will think it was just a dream. Yeah, he'll think it's a dream and that way Layla will never ever find out. I turn to leave but wrinkle my nose in disgust. I stink of sex. I stare at his bathroom door, longing to go and wash up but I can't stay here too long. Instead I grab my bag and pull out my Chanel no5. I spray it all over me and some perfume lands on Nabu. It's quite overpowering. At least it will smell nice in here. I then quickly pop it back into my bag and walk out of his apartment. I run to the bus stop, not caring how ungainly I look and board the next bus to Alfea. I sit alone on the bus as it's practically empty. Leaving me time to think about what I'd done.

Why did I sleep with Nabu? Why would I do such a thing. I just meant to talk to him about Layla and then. Brandon. Brandon happened. I shouldn't have broken down.

"No, you did it to get back at Layla you selfish wench," a voice whispers from within.

I didn't. I swear. I was just upset and so was he and- I was alone. I'd never deliberately do that to spite her. Would I? Oh god, I would. But I didn't!

Why am I so stupid?

I groan as I hit my head on the chair in front of me. Eww, now my foreheads going to be infected. Just great. The bus stops near Brandon's apartment. Oh great, what do I tell Brandon? I hop off the bus and slowly walk to his house. Great, I cheated on my boyfriend, why am I so stupid and thoughtless. I really hate myself right now. I can't tell Brandon, he'll hate me forever, break up with me, tell Layla and then find another girl who will call him snookums. Oh hell no, that is not happening. Then again, we are on a break.

I ring his bell so he can buzz me up.

"Hey," I call into the intercom. "Just thought I'd drop by and see how you are."

"Hey Stella," he tells me quickly. "Umm, come right up."

I frown as I wait and wait until he finally buzzes me in. Hmmm, why did it take him so long?

I go straight to his floor, and knock on his door. I wait a while but he doesn't answer.

"It's Stella, open up," I yell through the door.

I hear footsteps approach and Brandon yanks the door open with a big smile.

"Hey sexy," he says as he leans in and kisses me. His smile seemed forced and unnatural.

"Hey," I say after we break off. "What took you so long to buzz me up and open the door?"

"Sorry," he says as he leads me in.

He didn't answer my question.

I look around his apartment and something seems off.

"Why's your couch opened into a bed?" I ask him as I sit down on it.

"Stella come up here and have a drink," Brandon says hurriedly as he pulls me away and into the kitchen. He closes the door and hugs me from the back.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" He whispers into my ear.

As he finishes talking I hear a sound like a door closing.

"What was that?" I ask quickly as I turn to crane my neck in that direction.

"Nothing," He says quickly as he pulls me back into the living room.

"Why are you acting so weird?" I ask him as I sit back on the opened couch. "And why is the bed opened?"

"I slept here last night, I was watching tv and couldn't be bothered walking to bed," he tells me as he lies down next to me.

"Umm, okay," I say.

That's weird, Brandon isn't usually very lazy, he's actually quite a workout freak, always moving, hence his fit body.

Brandon looks into my eyes as he leans down to kiss my neck.

"I love you so much, more than anything in the world, in fact you are my world," he tells me just before he kisses my lips.

Something's wrong, sure I love it when he tells me he loves me, but something doesn't feel right.

He pushes me, gently, onto the pillows as he holds himself on top of me. He kisses me again before lifting my top up and slowly kissing down my body. I groan slightly and put my hands behind my head. One hand slips between the couch and the pillow and I feel something I between my fingers. I lift it up and see a leopard print bra. My eyes widen in anger, he cheated on me and thought that kissing me would make it better. Oh how dare he!

I put my hand in his hair and yank his head up.

"What the fuck is this?" I yell into his face.

"Ummm, a bra?" He says nervously as he moves back a bit.

"Ummm, a bra?" I imitate him as I jump up.

"Stella," he sighs as he grabs for my arm.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask him with tears in my eyes. "How many are there?"

"Nothing's going on, I don't know what you are talking about," he says as he strokes my arm.

I yank it out of his hands and walk to the front door.

"You were the one who accused me of cheating, when this whole time you've been unfaithful," I say sadly as I open the door. "I thought you were the one, I thought we would get married, buy a house, have cute little kids, then become grandparents and all of that. I thought you were my future, and maybe if I just- if I just looked to the side in the present you'd stop. Do you honestly think I never knew?"

I start to cry as I feel everything fall apart again. I can't pretend anymore. This is who he is.

"Stella, please, I do love you, you have to understand that, I love you so much-"

"But not enough," I whisper.

I close the door with a bang and throw the bra on the floor.

I cry as I run to the forest and start walking to Alfea.

What have I done? Do I really have the right to be angry with Brandon when I also cheated? I only slept with Nabu once. And he, well, I've lost count.

I sigh as massage my temples.

At least I did the right thing, clearly Brandon and I cannot be. He wasn't the one for me. And now I'm single. Alone. And terrified.

I wasn't cut out to be strong.


	25. Chapter 25

_Layla_

I yawn as I stretch my arms, and as I lower them I feel them hit something. I look over and see a sleeping Sky in the bed next to me.

I jump out of bed, eyes wide, as last nights memories come flashing back.

"Shit," I say angrily.

What had I done? Why did I do this to Bloom? The one who had accepted me? The one who had also been the most annoying only cares about herself bitch last night.

Fantasising about Sky is one thing but actually sleeping with him.

They're going to kill me.

I quickly gather my things, I have to leave.

Just as I turn to walk away a voice calls out my name.

I turn around and see Sky.

"Layla..." He starts but I shush him.

"This never happened. This was one big mistake, okay. We are not telling Nabu or Bloom, got it?" I tell him.

"I can't lie to Bloom like that," he tells me. "She deserves better."

I stare at him in anger. He was going to rat us out!

"Don't you dare!" I growl.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're practically broken up, I'll just say I slept with you in our break and then we'll end it, easy," Sky says.

"She won't forgive me!" I yell.

"Yeah it's better this way, she'll be so angry with you that she'll take all her anger out on you, leaving me alone," Sky says as he leans back. "And I was never that close to Nabu."

"You little weasel! You're leaving me to cop all the trouble," I say in disgust. "You won't get away with it, Nabu will be mad that you slept with me and he'll come and bash you, hence why you can't tell."

"Nah, I'm going back to my parents, probably stay there for a while until things cool down," Sky says as he starts pitting his clothes on. "I'll probably call Bloom just before I leave, in like 30 minutes."

I stare at him in shock and rage, I can't believe that this was the man I used to look up to. Just thinking about how I'd slept with this coward makes me feel like throwing up.

"You're a dick headed idiotic two-faced bastard," I tell him as I turn around to leave.

I see his phone on the floor and I subtly pick it up and walk out.

'Ha Sky," I think to myself. "Try calling her now without your precious little phone."

I smile to myself before realising that we had slept in my room. Can I still sign out if someone else is in there? I sigh, who gives a shit.

I go down to the desk and a girl with white eyes and cold blue eyes looks at me with a bored look.

"Signing out?" She says as she chews her gum.

"Yes," I say as I hand over the keys and pay her the money.

I'm just about to walk out when I see two of my friends from the younger class, Roxy and Mirta sitting next to each other in a booth.

Should I say hi? Or what if they see me and then see Sky and figure it out?

I was still considering going over when Roxy leans over and gently kisses Mirta on the lips. Mirta smiles as Roxy pulls away and they hold each others hand.

Are they a couple? I didn't know Roxy was a lesbian. I knew Mirta was because I'd met her ex-girlfriend, Lucy. But Roxy, she had been really into Sky for a while.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk over to them.

"Layla," Roxy shrieks as she takes her hand away from sad-looking Mirta.

"Oh, hi Layla," Mirta says with a small smile.

"I was just about to walk out when I saw you guys here, so I thought I'd come over," I say.

Roxy still looks shocked, scared and embarrassed. Mirta seems closed off. I want to tell Roxy that it was nothing to be embarrassed about, but I don't know how to exactly.

"Well, I need to be off," I tell them before leaning in. "But can I say, you guys are a really cute couple."

Mirta smiles happily as Roxy brings her hand back.

"Thanks," Roxy whispers.

I smile at them before walking out to my car. I quickly shove Skys phone into my purse as I drive over to Nabu's, hopefully, I can get to his phone and block unknown numbers and Sky's number, in case Sky tracks me down and takes it back.

I arrive at Nabu's place and knock on the door.

Nabu opens looking super tired and drained.

"Hi Layla," he says weirdly.

"Hey Nabu, you don't look too good, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing, come in," he says as he trudges into the living room.

I follow him in, conflicted, maybe I should tell him, I was always raised to face the consequences of my actions.

"Nabu listen..." I'm broken off as he roughly leans over and kisses me. He picks me up and carries me to his bed. He peels off my top but I just sit there. He starts to kiss my neck going down to my collarbone. I cant do this, right? I just cheated on him, I can't do this. It wouldn't be fair on him, right? It would be so much easier to think if the room didn't stink of perfume. Wait, why does the room stink of perfume, Nabu doesn't wear perfume and I don't have this one, I know what it is though, it's Chanel no 5, Bloom and Stella have it. Great now I'm thinking about Bloom. How could I have slept with her boyfriend? Wait, someone slept with Nabu.

I push away from him.

"Tell me what happened," I tell him as I stare him in the eye.

Nabu's face twitches.

"Layla I'm really sorry, I was feeling insecure after you didn't seem to like having sex with me and..." I break him off.

"I cheated as well," I tell him happily.

"Oh thank god, I felt so bad that I slept with Stella," he tells me.

"What!?" I yell. "You slept with Stella?!"

"Shouldn't have said that," Nabu mumbles. "Why does it matter, you cheated as well."

"You cheated with one of my best friends!" I tell him. "Stella is such a bitch, she's been such an annoying prick lately, saying all that shit to me and now she went and did this to get me back. Oh nooo."

I grab my stuff and storm out.

"Wait are we still together?" He calls out after me.

"No," I yell back. "We'll sort this out later."

I run into the car and angrily turn on the engine. If he had cheated on someone who wasn't one of my best friends, then it would have been fair and we could have forgotten that incident and moved on. Sure I'd slept with Sky, but Nabu barely knows him. Also, I bet Stella slept with him to get back at me, oh she's going to pay!


	26. Chapter 26

_Tecna_

I wake up sighing as I stretch in bed. I then slowly get up and look around. Huh, I'm home alone, well except for Bloom who is passed out in her bed, where is everyone else? Well, this is good, it gives me time to think over the problem with Flora. Should I tell her soon so Helia or anyone else doesn't say it first or should I wait a bit longer? Also, I need to break up with Timmy.

The door opens and a tired looking Musa trudges in.

"Where were you?" I ask her since she left us last night at the shops.

"I was on a date," she replies as she lies down on the couch.

"Oh, did you get some what's the word, action?" I ask her seriously.

Musa looks over at me and laughs.

"That sounded so weird and creepy, but yeah," she says as she closes her eyes.

I want to keep the conversation going. I want them to remember me as something more than just a roommate.

"Was it pleasurable?" I ask her.

"Um, yeah," Musa said.

Hmmm, she seems to not want to talk about it.

"So will you be seeing this man again?" I ask her as I sit on the other couch.

"Nah," she says in a weird voice.

The door suddenly swings open and an angry Layla storms in.

"Where's Stella?!" She growls.

"I don't know, she hasn't come home yet," I tell her. Why was she so angry.

"What do you mean by yet? How long has she been away?" Layla says as her eyes narrow.

"When Flora and I came back, only Bloom was here," I reply.

"Well, when she does!" Layla said as she stormed into her room. "I'm having a shower."

"Noo, I need one," Musa says sitting up. "Oh whatever, I'll go after."

Musa lies back again, deep in thought.

I try to talk to her, but she seems to be in another dimension.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence between Musa and I, Stella puffs in, her face all red and she looks like she's been crying.

"Stella, what's wrong?" I ask her.

She comes and plonks herself on the couch next to me.

"Brandon and I broke up," she cries.

"What?" Musa says quickly, her eyes wide in horror.

"He cheated," she cries. "Probably with some dumb blonde, from Beta."

I raise my eyebrow as Stella's a blonde as well, but I keep my mouth shut. And hadn't she always known about his cheating?

Musa looks really pale as she fumbles around for something.

"I need a bucket," she cries.

Stella quickly runs and gets her one from under the sink. Musa falls to the floor clutching her mouth, but Stella manages to get it under her mouth in time. She pats Musa's back soothingly and holds back her hair. Musa's tank rolls up and you can see the top her underwear poking out.

Bloom walks in slowly rubbing her eye with one hand and her phone in the other.

"What smells?" She says as she falls onto the couch.

She then sees the bucket of puke on the floor, next to Musa.

"Oh gross," she says as Musa dry heaves.

Bloom puts her phone down to block her nose, before clutching her mouth and joining Musa at the bucket.

"Musa, are you wearing the matching bra I bought you?" Stella asks with a beaming smile

"Uh huh," Musa groans distractedly.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra then?" Stella snarls, her face contorting.

Musa's eyes go wide as she brings her hands to her back as if searching for her bra clip.

My phone vibrates from the side of the couch and I see a text from Tim. I pick it up before realising that it's actually Bloom's phone. I read the text on the lock screen:

We need to talk about what we did last night. I feel really guilty about having cheated on Tecna, and I assume you feel the...

It broke off, you need to put in the password to read the rest. But I'd read enough.

I open my mouth to tell Bloom off, but before I can the home phone rings.

Stella's watching Musa with a scary look on her face as she takes over the bucket and starts spewing again. So I'm the only one left to answer. I run up and answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey it's Sky, can I talk to Bloom?" Sky says hurriedly.

"Sure," I say as I shove the phone in Bloom's hand. "Sky."

"Hey Sky," Bloom says in a flirtatious way that makes me want to punch her face in. Or hook her up to an electricity pole and let it rip. Or bang her head repeatedly on her expensive laptop her snobby parents bought her, till she bleeds out. I'm busy dreaming of different ways to kill her when I realise she's hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Stella asks, her face softening.

"Layla fucked Sky, as in she had sex with my fucking boyfriend!" Bloom says anger flashing in her eyes.

"Like Musa did with Brandon?" Stella says as she stares at Musa in contempt. "I always knew you were a nympho, but I still can't believe you actually fucked around with my boyfriend."

The bathroom door flies open and a towel wearing Layla storms out.

"Like you can talk Stella," Layla yells. "You screwed Nabu."

Stella's face pales and she hugs her body in fright.

"Oh, how dare you yell at Stella, you hypocrite!" Bloom shrieks. "You also slept with your friend's boyfriend. Sky told me everything!"

Layla's eyes narrow as she glances between the two of them.

"So did you, Bloom," I say looking her square in the eyes. "You and Tim got intimate last night."

Bloom gasps in shock before looking away at the ground.

I don't really care that someone slept with Tim, even Bloom because I no longer love him and am actually planning on breaking up with him very soon. But she has no right to call Layla a hypocrite when she did the exact same thing.

The front door slams open and a wild, mad looking Flora practically flies in with rage.

"Tecna!" She bellows. "How could you?"

Fuck, I curse internally, this was going to get ugly.


	27. Chapter 27

_Flora_

"I saw the pictures!" I yell at Tecna. "How long were you betraying me? How long were you both lying? Laughing about how easy it was to fool poor naive Flora. I loved him Tecna, I loved him so much, he was everything. I don't care if you loved him or not you should have stayed away, like how I stayed away from him. I know what it's like to love a man who loves your friend, and whom your friend loves. It hurt seeing them together, I get that, but Musa was my friend and I would never hurt her by going behind her back with her boyfriend. You on the other hand just have to have the best of everything, right? Well, you can have Helia, you're both so repulsive that you should have each other, I'm through, with both of you!" I rant as tears roll down my face, and I sob. "What you guys did was terrible, playing with my heart. I never want to see you again."

I see Tecna's shocked face and the tears rolling down her eyes.

"Oh look, the robot is crying; I hope you rust," I say as I storm into my room. I knew it was mean but I felt so much better getting everything off of my chest.

I fall onto my bed sobbing my heart out. I can't believe I stood up to her. For myself. I laugh bitterly as I contemplate how I'd acted. How good it felt. This wasn't me. I used to believe in forgiveness.

I roll over and my eyes land upon the succulent Helia had bought me for my birthday. My heart cracks a bit more. I need answers, I need to know how it happened, why. Most importatnly, why he strung me along for so long. Did I not deserve the truth? Could they have left me with some dignity?

I replay my 'conversation' with Tecna before freezing. Riven. Musa. She knew. I hadn't meant to bring it up, I was just so angry, I didn't want her to tell me that I woudln't understand. Poor naive Flora, too stupid and innocent to know anything. They all see me as a cute child to fawn over, they think I don't see the evil in the world. Little do they know. I glance over at my rose plant, the thorns calling my name. I start to cry. They don't know me. And I don't know them. Not anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

_Musa_

I'm shocked by Flora's words. She used to love Riven? When? Why? How? I need to talk to her. I stand up to walk to her room, but Stella pushes me down onto the couch.

"How dare you! You've always been a little slut. Since 15, always spreading for any guy who gave you half a glance. But you should never have slept with Brandon. Have you no respect? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" Stella says angrily.

"Shut up Stella, it's not Musa's fault your boyfriend's a man whore, you know he's been cheating on you the whole time, with multiple girls, but you're so dumb you ignore it all because he 'loves' you. Let's not forget how you also slept with your friend's boyfriend. Does the name Nabu ring any bells? Your fucking perfume was all over his stuff. Who's the slut now?" Layla spits in Stella's face.

"You slept with Sky!" Bloom cries. "You can't tell Stella off! Bitch!"

"You had sex with Timmy, Bloom," Tecna sighs. "We all betrayed our friend's trust by being with their boyfriends and we were all betrayed as well. Think rationally."

"I've had enough of your stupid long words Tecna," Bloom sneers.

"Sorry Tecna, but it's about time the spoilt rich girls learned a lesson," Layla says as she pulls Stella's hair. Bloom slaps her and then all hell breaks loose. Tecna tries to stop the fight but ends up a part of it. Amidst all the fighting I manage to slip away to Flora's room. She's crying over one of her plants.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I say as she jumps in surprise.

"Fine," she says before turning around. "I've never felt this before. This all-consuming hatred."

"I understand," I tell her gently as I sit by her bed. "They're having World War three out there. Stella and Bloom versus Layla and..." I break off, unsure whether or not I should mention Tecna's name. "So, don't mind my nosiness, but can you explain to me the Riven thing. I never knew."

Flora sighs as she wanders around, busying herself with her plants.

"Remember that night? The night after we had that small dorm party with just a few people, where you told me, just me, how you really liked Riven? Remember how I'd told you that I also had something to tell you? Well, I'd been planning on telling you how I'd liked Riven for a while, but you spoke first about how you felt about him and how you really liked him. After that I just decided to step back and let you have him because I didn't want to start a fight," Flora tells me softly.

"Oh Flora, I never knew. Did it hurt to see us together?" I ask her.

"Yeah, a bit, I was always thinking if only I'd spoken first, then that could have been me. Then I met Helia and he was the first boy since Riven that I had genuine feelings for. I slowly got over him," Flora tells me before breaking into tears. "Oh, Musa I feel terrible."

"About Tecna and Helia?" I ask her.

"No, about Riven and me. On Sunday when I went over to their apartment, for that date but Helia blew me off, to go see Tecna it seems. I was really upset and Riven offered me a drink and then we just spoke for a bit, and he kissed me, then we kissed again and then I realised that I betrayed you and I had cried for ages before coming home. Do you hate me?" Flora asks me seriously. "I understand if you do. He keeps wanting to talk about it but I keep ignoring him.

I stare at Flora, in complete shock. Am I angry at her? Not really. I'd known for a long time that Riven wasn't meant to be the one. It's not like Flora developed feelings for him after I'd been going out with him, she'd had them before and had tried very hard to get rid of them.

"I'm not mad, just confused and shocked about all this, but Flora I don't hate you," I tell her as I give her a hug. "I'm probably going to have to get a new dorm."

"What, why?" She asks me confused.

"I slept with Brandon," I mumble.

Her eyes widen in shock and practically pop out of her head.

"It wasn't on purpose, I don't even remember doing it, I just remember waking up naked next to Brandon in his apartment. I was so scared and confused, I had no idea how I got there. He explained to me how we had done it. I just, I can't really remember. The last thing I remember was being at a cafe talking to a guy, going to the bathroom and then everything goes a bit hazy," I sigh thinking back to what had happened.

"Did Brandon say how you guys ended up in his bed," Flora asks as she takes my hand.

"Yeah, he said he'd gone to a cafe and saw me in the men's room, about to have sex with some guy, then he took me to his apartment. He then says how I told him I wanted to have sex with him, apparently, I seduced him and we ended up fucking each other in his bed. I'm still so confused, why can't I remember? Like I mean I can see it now, parts, but it's like I'm watching over myself?"

"Maybe that guy drugged you."

"Yeah, maybe, Brandon had freaked out when I said I didn't remember and was swearing and panicking. He apologised so many times. Then Stella arrived and I had to sneak out whilst he distracted her."

"Have you told Stella all this?" Flora asks me.

"No, I haven't got a chance, she keeps calling me a slut amongst other things. She's out there now, fighting with everyone else."

"Why?" Asked Flora in confusion. "I mean I can hear the yelling but why are they all so mad?"

"Well, Stella slept with Nabu, whilst Layla slept with Sky and Bloom slept with Tim," I sigh.

"Wow, this is one big complicated mess," Flora sighs lying back in her bed.

I also lie down next to her, deep in thought. What's going to happen to our friendship? Everyone's fighting each other, how did this even happen?

I sit up quickly, I need to go speak with Riven.

I quickly run out, hoping Stella doesn't see me. I go to the college car park and ring him.

"Hi Musa, what do you want?" He says as he answers.

"Do you like Flora?" I ask him straight away.

"W-what? Why do you ask?" He asks stiffly.

"You kissed her, and keep wanting to bring it up with her. Now answer, do you genuinely like Flora. Do you care about her? Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes," he mumbles softly.

"She cares about you as well Riven, and I don't want to see her get hurt," I tell him. "Ask her out."

"Aren't you going to be angry about that?" He asks after a long pause.

"No, we're over, she's liked you for a really long time, I want you to ask her out. I'm cool with it really," I tell him genuinely. "I think you guys could make it work."

"Thanks, Musa."

"Don't mention it, just call her."

I hang up softly and sigh as I look up at our dorm, I really don't want to go upstairs.

I sigh and trudge up the stairs. What's going to happen next?


End file.
